Childhood Misconceptions Anthology
by Usami-Sensei
Summary: We've all experienced childhood, and as we got older we learned the lies and truths of the world. Good and bad. But for Sasuke and Naruto, having a child who is overly influenced by everything can make parenthood difficult. Telling the lies and truths can be tough - however, at the cost of 'humping like bunnies' they will tell their child anything to get it in. (Yaoi.) (Mpreg.)
1. The Watermelon Seed

**Disclaimer:** Trust me. If only it did belong to me.

_This is what I wanted to post yesterday but was too upset to, so in need of comfort I had to post it today. I had to fantasize about Naruto and Sasuke having children together to make myself feel better. However I will say that I can't stay completely angry at Kishimoto because Naruto was one of the best parts of my childhood, thus I put my bitter feelings aside and actually laughed while writing this._

_It really lifted my spirits! Just know that in this Naruto and Sasuke do not look old like in chapter 700, they look as we all normally imagined they would: sexy, hot, FUCKING GORGEOUS men (as you can tell I'm pissed) Because everyone knows that Kishi pulled some bullshit making them look UNREALISTICALLY unattractive and old.  
_

**Warnings - (18+)**. Mentions of Mpreg. Explicit Lemons ahead. Hot Long Haired Naruto! Sexually frustrated Papa Sasuke! Short Stories. Smuttiness. (_Info on how Naruto can bear children will be written whenever I feel like it so don't ask yet.)_

* * *

**Childhood Misconceptions Anthology**:

_The Watermelon Seed_

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke had been home no less than an hour and his eye twitched annoyingly. For the first time all week he wasn't in the office of his company building till late yet it wasn't peaceful. He swore nothing was keeping him from going into the kitchen, grabbing a butcher knife and chopping his ears off. He'd be the suspect to his own bloody and gruesome crime scene.

Where did that boy acquire such a high pitched voice?

Closing the book he was reading and setting it on a corner of the lamp table, he fluently uncrossed his legs and turned to see his _wife_ enter the living room with their three year old son by the wrist.

Having been (together) and deeply in love for seven years, but only married for four, their life was what most considered serene. Sasuke could agree. Although raising their son was certainly a challenge. And that was saying something since the great Uchiha Sasuke could handle anything, no matter the difficulty.

He ogled his lover, Uzumaki Naruto (or rather Uchiha Naruto), subconsciously yearning for him. He looked incredibly arousing, as always. His long, blonde hair falling at his cheeks and tied together by a hair tie. Sasuke cherished that hair. That hair that seemed almost golden when it caught sunlight. Big, cerulean eyes fringed by golden lashes and lips a peachy color, Naruto's slender figure was in a pair of skinny jeans and a sleeveless, collared shirt.

His ass looked especially enticing, Sasuke craning his neck over his shoulder to get a rewarding glance at the tight, round bottom while Naruto yelled at their child. The swish of it was too luring, and sex hadn't exactly been easy to accomplish lately.

"Boy, would you stop it!" Naruto exasperated, pulling him along frustratingly.

His son stuck his tongue out, cringing. "But Kaasan it touched me! It's nasty!"

"So much noise. What's the problem, Naruto, Minori," Sasuke rose to his feet, slipping his hands into his pants pockets and eying his son, the boy trying to yank away from his mother.

"Kaasan let it touch me! The monster touched me!" The child surely took after his parents, possessing a combination of both his mother's and father's beautiful features. Cute face pale and his silky, layered, blonde hair swept back, also finely shaping his ears, he looked up at his father convincingly.

Sasuke quizzically arched a brow at his son.

Struggling to keep the boy still, Naruto lowly grunted and spat out, "He got scared of a _scouring pad_ while I was doing the dishes! And Minori, I told you, you're fine." He directed to his frantic child.

Minori's big, blue eyes wavered, his head doubtfully shaking back and forth. "No, no, you don't un'erstand," He whined. "It looks so scary!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, letting him go and Sasuke stepped to the boy, placing a compassionate hand on his head. "Minori, you're fine. Calm down and breathe." He said, his tone parental.

Minori did as his father told, closing his eyes and breathing out. His father pleasingly combed his fingers through his hair, telling him that it was only a clean tool and that it couldn't hurt him. "Are you sure?" The man smiled down at him, patting his head.

"Hn, I'm sure."

The little blonde gave a small nod, puffing out his cheeks. "Okay. I need to go potty." He shakingly stumbled away, holding his private parts (to keep from peeing on himself) and ran up the stairs.

Naruto halfheartedly laughed, going up to the Uchiha and wrapped his hands around his neck. "That boy is too much, honestly," He murmured beneath Sasuke's ear, his husband resting a hand on his lower back. Sasuke's palm suddenly ended up on his ass, squeezing one of the perky mounds desirably. The heated coil that grew in Naruto made him want to push his hips forward, allowing their restricted members to brush, but he stopped himself. "Babe, we can't. I need to go."

The taller man dejectedly lolled his head back, disappointment laced in the sigh that left his lips.

Fully knowing that look, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand, not wanting him to feel bad. "I know, I know," He uttered, getting on his tippy toes and lovingly kissing on his neck. The Uchiha's pants tented from just that action, Naruto's lips pleasurably searing his snow white, pale skin before they slowly retracted. "But look, maybe tonight you can bend me over your desk and pound me until your hearts content," He smoothed his fingertips over the exposed, gracefully defined collar bone. "If… you don't let him watch any cartoons. This morning he almost gave me a heart attack because he thought Totoro was real and wanted to kidnap him." He ridiculously explained, pursing his lips.

Thin brows drew together oddly. "He loves My Neighbor Totoro,"

"Tell him that, not me. Now, I need to go before Kiba and Neji get really bitchy." He gave Sasuke a kiss. A short, passionate one and their lips lightly smacked before they parted and he walked away, heading for the front door. "I mean it, no cartoons. Love you!"

Standing there, childishly upset by how short that kiss was, Sasuke slumped his shoulders and figured he'd last until tonight, hopefully. He rounded the sofa, making his way onto the staircase and went up. So don't let Minori watch cartoon. That was no problem.

Or so he thought.

But, an hour into caring for his son the boy was everywhere. He let him color and that ended in the boy drawing on the walls. Sasuke frowned, turning a corner of the hallway and folded his arms across his chest, his son caught in the act. Minori innocently stared back at him, his crayon frozen on the spot he started writing on.

It was a little after that incident that Minori told him he had to potty, again.

He let go of his father's hand and arched up on his feet, grasping the knob in his small hand and pushed open the bathroom door. "I can go by myself, Tousan."

"Can you?" Sasuke mused in concern, standing outside the door.

"Nn-hm!" The little blonde nodded, closing the bathroom door.

Little did Sasuke know, he would come to regret letting him do that. Not even five minutes later, he heard the child screech in surprise and then sound of water spilling on the floor. "Minori!" Slightly alarmed, he opened the door and rushed inside.

Minori, standing by the toilet, looked away from the toilet bowl and at his father with worried hues, tears brimming in his eyes and cutely jutted out his lower lip. Glad to see his son was fine, Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. "Seriously.."

Minori guiltily twisted his body from side to side, pulling the fox shirt he wore up to his mouth and nibbled at the fabric. "…Sorry, Tousan."

After he mopped the bathroom floor and fixed the toilet (that took some time), he took Minori outside to the backyard and let him play in his castle playhouse.

Sitting in a yard chair, a slight smile pressed onto Sasuke's lips as he watched his son play. Minori was a duplicate of him and Naruto and that made him feel nothing but joy. He and Naruto created such a beautiful boy together as a result of their constant, craved lovemaking. And thinking about the no sex they weren't having these days, he skeptically frowned at the sight of his son running through the castle, laughing and playing, _by himself._

He did want to give him a little brother or sister to play with, however, he didn't give the two of them any time to be alone.

Sasuke's cell vibrated in his pants and he reached in his jeans pocket, retrieving it. He got a text from Naruto, saying he was stopping at the supermarket before coming home. Dark eyes left the phone and glanced up in his son's direction, but Minori was gone.

"Where the hell..." He got up, looking around. Fuck. He turned away for a second and the boy took off.

"Minori!" He shouted, listening for a response. The child never answered though. Sasuke set his phone down on the yard chair and went to go find him.

In his search, he found that he wasn't by the water hose or the sandbox. He strolled to the side of the house, stumped but then spotted his son digging up plants in the garden Naruto worked so hard on. "Minori, why are you in there?" The boy looked at him, his face slightly dirty and small hands covered in soil.

Minori got up, frightened he'd be in big trouble. "I was trying to plant these again. I'm sorry, please don't tell Kaasan!"

After realizing what his son _actually_ did, his vision nearly zoomed in on the plants by his son's feet. He pulled up all the tomatoes! "Oh God dammit, the tomatoes!"

He picked his son up out of the garden bed and Minori apologetically cried because his father yelled at him.

Sasuke, holding his son, seethed, staring at the garden. He was planning on eating those later too.

Once he got back in the house, he sat Minori down in front of the television in the living room and bent down to take off his dirty clothes. He needed throw them in the washer. Minori raising his arms, Sasuke pulled his shirt up over his head and took off his shorts, leaving the boy in only underwear.

Getting the remote off the coffee table, Sasuke flipped through the channels and soon it landed on a cartoon network. "Do not move, Minori. Understand?"

"Okay." He nodded, looking back at his father. "Tousan, can I have a snack?"

"In a minute." He replied with a another sigh.

(ᗒᗣᗕ)՞

Once Naruto returned home, the car loaded with groceries, Sasuke came out to help take them in. He informed Naruto that he put Minori down for a nap and that he _did not_ watch any cartoons.

The neighborhood they lived in was fairly nice and clean, warming neighbors residing in modern, Japanese houses.

Sasuke hadn't intentionally planned on this happening. He planned to greet Naruto with a loving kiss and get the bags out of the car. Nonetheless, the kiss was turning into something more. His hands clasped on narrow hips, he pushed Naruto back, making him lean onto the side of the car and his lover threw his arms around his neck, their kiss deepening. He had his leg between Naruto's, insanely devouring now flushed lips and his tongue ran along the roof of Naruto's cavern.

Naruto gasped, Sasuke dragging a long, sweet mewl out of him and he buried his fingers in black hair, his slick tongue clashing against the others. Sasuke's mouth was so damn skillful and erotic, swallowing every noise escaping him. Naruto bucked his hips into the raven, the inside of his boxer briefs becoming damp with his leaking essence. He was so fucking hard and aching to be touched.

"Oh what beautiful youth! It's nice to see you two so passionate this early evening!"

Aware of whom that voice belonged to, Sasuke groaned, somberly pulling away from Naruto and the blonde quickly turned his head, covering his mouth and blushed heavily, feeling embarrassed. Sasuke turned his head, eyes glaring at their unusually, always high-spirited neighbor, Rock Lee, standing in front of his own home door a couple of houses down wearing a green track suit.

Rock Lee merely waved at them and then trotted down the steps of his home, leaving for his routine evening jog.

Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck and glanced back at his lover, only to find his blonde frowning at him. "Hn, what?"

"I can't believe you did that," Fighting a grin, Naruto shoved his shoulder and put a hand over his eyes, still flustered. "He probably wasn't the only one that saw, ya know." He mentioned, stepping away from his husband and going around to the trunk get the bags. This neighborhood was full of weird women (that enjoyed watching them from their windows.)

"You weren't complaining about that a minute ago." Sasuke smirked, soon going over to help him and Naruto rolled his eyes as he leaned in and grabbed two shopping bags. Loving that ass more than anything, Sasuke spanked his bottom, earning a squeak out of Naruto and the blonde spun on his heels, glaring at him before storming by and making his way inside the house gate.

Sasuke shrugged.

Soon enough they finished unpacking the groceries and Naruto felt it was about time for a snack. He woke Minori from his nap, carried him downstairs and sat him at the dinner table. Sasuke joined them, pulling out a chair and took a seat.

Minori rubbed his eyes, his head swaying because he was still tired. "Kaasan, I missed you... so much." He sleepily murmured.

"I missed you too, my little baby." Naruto slid his son a side glance, the knife in his hand slicing up watermelon. "Did you have fun today with your Otousan?" His son responded with drowsy nod of his head. "Aw, I can tell. My baby's so sleepy," He sweetly stated, laughing a little.

"Hn. Of course we had fun. He was a piece of work but I adore that about Minori because he gets it from you." Sasuke leaned back, impassive.

The dobe sucked his teeth at the sly remark.

Right then, Minori stretched his arms out to his father, wordlessly telling him he wanted to be held. His father understood and moved to pick him up.

Sasuke carried his son back to his chair and sat down, the boy planted on his lap and leaning back on his chest comfortably. He laced his fingers through his son's soft hair, smiling slightly. "Otousan loves you very much, Minori." He affectionately whispered to him.

Minori giggled lightly. "I love you too, Tousan."

Naruto smiled as well, looking at them.

Shortly after cutting up the watermelon, he placed three slices on each plate and set one in front of his husband and child. "Enjoy!" He chirped, sitting in the chair closet to them.

He and Sasuke began to eat their watermelon, blind to the look on their child's face. Minori stared at his mother and father, his eyes going big and when Naruto got to a bite with a black seed in it, the boy's face started to fearfully change into pure horror.

Grinning, Naruto munched cheerfully, juice staining his lips and dripping along his chin, catching the attention of Sasuke who was lustfully gazing at him. He sheepishly averted his eyes, blush rising on his cheeks and continued to eat, ignoring the perv.

It was at that moment, a sharp shrill shocked the married couple and startlingly, they looked at Minori, who it came from.

"Minori, what's wrong? Did you hurt yourself?" Naruto frantically questioned, dropping the fruit rind on his plate and getting up. Sasuke already trying to see what was wrong, Naruto kneeled at their chair but the little blonde started crying harder. "Minori, Baby, tell Kaasan what's wrong." He saw the boy wasn't hurt anywhere so he didn't understand why he was crying.

"W-why did you get the watda'melon!" He sobbed, his nose and face flushing red. His mother looked confused and asked him if he didn't like the Watermelon. "Nooo! I like the watda'melon… Uuuh! But you can't eat it, you're gonna explode!" He hiccuped, coughing and wiping his eyes with his hands sadly.

Sasuke, turning the boy in his lap to look at him, seriously asked, "Minori, what do you mean?"

"Yeah. Why would we explode?" Naruto gently inquired, Minori hugging Sasuke and the man rubbed his back soothingly.

Minori adoringly kissed his father's cheek, sniffling and sputtered out, "You and Tousan are going to explode n-now! I don't want you to die!" Wet, salty, droplets slipping along his adorable, rosy cheeks, he held onto his father and patted his mother's head lovingly, as if saying goodbye to them.

Inwardly laughing, Naruto cleared his throat and said, "Minori, why would you say that? We won't explode." He consoled, wiping the tears from his son's face with his thumb.

"Y-es you are! When Tousan put on tv- Rugrats said you can!" The boy jumped off his father's lap and ran out of the kitchen, crying dramatically in the living room. "I have to stay away fr-from you guys!" He screamed, clutching the hem of his shirt, his lips trembling.

Naruto got up, throwing Sasuke a scowl and the raven emotionlessly blinked, guilty practically written in bold on his forehead. "I thought he didn't watch cartoons today, you lied?" Naruto's tone was harsh and demanding. "You did it anyway when I asked you not to?"

Sasuke exhaled stressfully, standing. "Dobe, they're cartoons. He loves cartoon."

Blue eyes narrowed, his hands went to his hips. "Well right now cartoons aren't the best for him, Sasuke. Neji told me that it's normal for a three year old to _suddenly_ get scared of everything. It means the imagination is kicking in and you just made it worse! And do you know how damn scary that episode is! That fuckin' episode had me freaked out when I was a kid! It sure as hell taught me not to swallow seeds!"

Sasuke smugly smirked, stepping closer to him. "So then mine's an exception?"

Naruto greatly burned crimson, baffled that Sasuke just said such a dirty thing in front of their son. Well, he figured Minori wouldn't understand, but still. Why was he such a pervert, even at a time like this? "Teme, why are you such asshole! All I asked is that you don't let him watch cartoons and you still did it. Then you lied. You really think we can do anything tonight?"

"Why not?" The raven snorted.

"Because guess what? He'll be up all night worried that we're going to explode. He isn't going to let this go for a while!"

Sasuke's pompous expression faltered and he critically eyed his lover. "Naruto, you're not serious. You said tonight-"

"No, I said if you don't let him watch cartoons. You think we'll be able to now?"

"That's not fair."

"Don't blame me! This your fault, you don't think I want to have sex as bad you do? I specifically asked you not to let him watch cartoons but you did it anyway, so it's all on you." He grounded out, walking around the Uchiha and toward their son. Minori inched back as he got closer and then scampered off, screaming to the top of his lungs. "Minori, everything's okay!" Naruto hopelessly shouted, chasing after him.

Sasuke sunk into the chair, dropping his face in his hands and gripped his hair. He had a raging boner all day and Naruto really just cut him off like that. He banged his fist on the table, the plates clattering at the impact and clenched his teeth.

He was sure his dick was going to _explode_ if you didn't stick it in Naruto's tight, fuckable ass anytime soon!

And all because of Minori.

The ultimate cock-blocker.

* * *

**Usami-sensei:** Surprisingly, this made me feel better. These will be little stories that I write until I get back into the writing mood. I'm still kinda off though. Hope this helped others feel better too... and maybe leave me a review?


	2. The Monster In The Closet

**Disclaimer**: Refer to the first chapter.

**Warnings**: Mentions of Mpreg. Explicit smutty lemon(18+).

* * *

**Childhood Misconceptions Anthology**:

_The Monster In The Closet_

* * *

It had been a week since the watermelon incident, and it seemed one thing after another was scaring Minori.

His back pressed up against his pillows on his bed, Minori's lips quivered and he flinched every time the sound impacted his ears. Whimpering, he clamped his grip on the hem of his blankets, frightened by the loud bangs. It wouldn't stop. He wanted his mother, but he was too terrified to move out of his bed.

His blue eyes trained on his closet across from his bed, where the noise was escaping from, he swallowed painfully and his palms got clammy.

_'I'm scared, Kaasan, Tousan… help…'_ He thought, screaming out and yanking the sheets up over his head for protection. The monster wouldn't dare to penetrate his fortress of sheets, and until he gained the courage to step foot out of his bed, he'd wait.

However, being too young and innocent to realize it, his parents were the culprits of that tortuous banging in the back of his closet.

* * *

"F-fuck.. Naruto, you feel so good," His breathing heavy, Sasuke dipped his head back and closed his eyes in attempt to concentrate. This had been the first time in a long time they were sexually intimate and he fought the urge to come. Naruto was so wet, warm and fucking tight inside.

_God_, he felt like he was going to bust already.

With his knees spread wide on the bed beneath him and Sasuke taking him from behind, Naruto wanted to feel his husband deeper inside him, thus, Naruto raised his hips and thrusted back against the raven. Taking his lower lip between his teeth, he greedily searched for more pleasure and Sasuke's cock effortlessly struck his sweet spot, hard. "O-oh—there! Right there, Aah!" He turned his head, looking back at his love and begged him to keep hitting his prostate, his glazed, azure eyes open but blinded by a heavenly, white bliss.

Sasuke gazed at him, unable to let out nothing but a throaty groan. He always adored that smoldering look Naruto gave him when he was making him feel just right. The squelching noise of their connection, their essence wetting the sheets beneath them, Naruto's cautiously low moans, the sight of his long, beautiful, golden hair draping one shoulder and his sweaty skin flushed rosy... Everything was bringing him towards his peak.

He then leaned down, Naruto's body writhing under him as he thrusted into him rougher and claimed plush lips, swallowing the blonde's pleasant whines. Their tongues sliding along each others, Sasuke's thrusts slowed and their pants lightened, the both of them savoring the passionate kiss.

Naruto was the first to pull away in need of air and Sasuke leaned back up, immediately setting a fast pace. His palm squeezed a perky mound of flesh and his other hand was pressed on Naruto's lower stomach, elevating his hips higher to better accommodate his own gratification.

Arching back, Naruto gasped as the raven started slamming into him intensely with his big, pulsing length. Sasuke then clutched his shoulder, using it as leverage for impact and Naruto braced himself on the bed, arching his shoulders and dug his nails into the sheets. "Aaaah—O-oh!" Sasuke banged into his prostate, his mind going blank and he spouted a sharp cry, quickly biting his lip to quiet himself. He didn't want to wake Minori up.

"N-Naruto, ugh- dammit," He continued to fuck him, Naruto's walls squeezing down on his dick overwhelmingly and the headboard began thumping against the wall, again. Naruto dropped his face into the pillows moaning like crazy, muffling his sweet voice and he clenched his teeth, driving into his ass with more force. _'Hold off... hold off,'_ He chanted in his head, starving off his climax.

He gave a loud grunt, burying his cock in the tight heat and stilled his hips. Feeling the inside of Naruto's ass twitching around him, the blonde kept thrusting back on him and he slapped his backside, silently warning him to stop moving. He panted, sweating and Naruto keenly moaned, his hips trembling. "Damn... fuck. Dobe, you're going to make me come.. you're so fucking tight," He smirked, catching his breath.

Naruto drooled on the pillow, catching his breath as well and raised his head, pushing his hair back away from his face. "God.. 'm sorry, but you're so big, and that spot... you keep hitting it," His laugh mingled with a moan, his face flushed. He felt Sasuke jerk inside him and hissed wantonly before he heard a small, distant shriek.

Sasuke grabbed his hips, slowly pulling back and gently pushed back in.

"M-mm- wait," Naruto dazedly uttered, reaching his hand back and putting it on the raven's hip to stop him, but Sasuke hesitated to slow up. "Ahn, S-Sasuke.. I think there's something—Oh, please wait! Something's wrong with Minori," He struggled to bring to his husband's attention with pleading cry. He was sure he heard him scream a moment ago.

Leaning down, Sasuke caressed his worried lover's thigh and said, "Naruto, he's fine. You know how he gets," He slid the blonde hair spilling down Naruto's back away from his neck and kissed on his naturally tan skin, whispering just below his ear, "He'll be okay, baby. We'll check on him when we're done,"

They actually hadn't intentionally planned on having sex tonight, but Minori happened to fall asleep early. Another reason was because Sasuke had work pretty early tomorrow, yet, it still happened. They were lying in bed, Naruto on his side of the bed and Sasuke on his side, their backs to each other. Then _someone_ (Naruto) got all touchy-feely, Sasuke attained an erection and Naruto decided to gift him with a blow job.

And that was how they ended up this far.

His eyes screwed shut, he silently screamed, enjoying the sensation of Sasuke's huge, wall-spreading dick grinding inside him. He was now dripping like a faucet.

After having a child they had gotten used to keeping their voices low during sex, but at times it wasn't easy for Naruto. It was always a fight not to let it out.

Sasuke's jaw clenched, his engorged dick tight and snug in the deliciously torturous heat of Naruto. He placed a hand on the middle of the blonde's back, Naruto's ass hungrily swallowing him with each thrust in. A sheen of sweat glistened off Naruto's body and desperate mewls pleased his ears, causing him to throb and a shiver to shoot down his spine. "Naruto, lay on your back for me," He insisted before pulling out and a string of wetness followed his angry-red cock.

He witnessed his lover's entrance quiver at the sudden feeling of emptiness and Naruto shuddered, shakily getting up and laid on his back, wasting no time opening his legs and his own member dripped on his stomach.

Sasuke grasped his upper thighs, bringing him closer and took hold of his dick, rubbing the pre-cum pooling at the slit on the clenching entrance and Naruto grimaced as he easily slid into him. He started off steady and lowered his head, his peak building back inch by inch before he was back at a brutal pace, his hand gripping Naruto's hips bruisingly, and the banging of the headboard beat on the wall behind their bed, again.

Naruto's hands braced on the headboard, he released a strickened gasp and his eyes slip closed as he tossed his head back. "Ung, Aahn, Sa—suke!" Sasuke tightened his hold on him and lifted his hips higher before he slammed into him, stabbing his sweet spot and Naruto's eyes flew open and ecstasy-clouded eyes crossed. He could feel how deep his dick was going, reshaping the insides and pounding straight for his good spot. "_F-Fuuuuuck_—Oh my God! Shit, shit, shit- Aaaannh!" He cried out, his hands flying to his hair and gripping it, battling to keep his sanity. He was so high, his mind forming into a void of paradise.

Sasuke intensely clenched the sheets beside the blonde's head and grounded his hips forward, Naruto's face contorting in pleasure and his lips parted, his orgasm approaching. Seeing his lover's hair gorgeously sprawled on the bedding, body shivering down to Naruto's toes, he was seriously going to come that second. He hurriedly lifted Naruto's pajama shirt, exposing his erect, pink nipples and just ogled them as he thrusted violently. "You're so damn beautiful," He breathed, lowering mouth to those tasty looking nipples and flicking them with his tongue.

"Oh, please, Ah!" His legs trembling, Naruto dropped his gaze on the raven, enjoying the sight of him toying with his nipples. Then Sasuke's lips closed around one. "Suck them.. please, Ahh, it's good, so good, Aaah—Haah!"

He sucked on the nipple, his perfect teeth scraping it and then took his mouth away, his eyes locking with blue ones. "...Want me to come inside you?"

Naruto fervently nodded, encircling his arms around his husband's neck. "Mmh, yes! I want you to fill me up with your cum!"

Sasuke growled, his dick swelling even more, ready to burst. "You want another baby? You want me to get you pregnant again?"

Naruto whimpered, curling his fingers tight into black hair and pulled the raven closer. "Mm..! Y-Yes! Oh, I wanna have all your babies, I want another one growing inside me, p-please come... I love you so much," He begged, about to reach what felt like it'd be the most intense orgasm he had in a long time. Sasuke went deeper, making him his eyes roll up and his toes curled.

"Dobe.. you have no idea how badly I want you carrying another one of my children," Sasuke kissed him affectionately, going faster. Naruto was his one and only, and he wanted to see him pregnant, again, soon. For him, his heart swelled at the thought of putting another a little him inside Naruto.

_"Tousan! Kaasan! Help me! The monsters coming to get me!"_ Minori banged on the door, crying outside in the hallway.

His blue eyes growing wide, Naruto pushed on the raven's chest, trying to stop him. "Sasuk—!" But the man covered his mouth, pounding in harder.

His teeth gritted, dark eyes slipped closed. He was right _there_, and like hell he wasn't going to finish. Naruto gave a muffled shout, spurting his load onto himself and getting cum on his shirt. His body went rigid and he clawed at the Uchiha's back, feeling faint at the sensation of Sasuke coming right after him. The pressure hit right up against his prostate.

Sasuke gruffly moaned, releasing his thick load inside the clamping heat and lowered his head so their foreheads touched. He slowly pumped his semen deep into Naruto, jerkily thrusting his hips. His body tensed contently as he filled him to the very last spurt and spasm of his cock. Fuck. He shuddered, feeling how sticky it was inside Naruto's ass now. Removing his hand from the blonde's mouth, he swallowed drily, and was impressed by how much had built up and how much he let out.

Naruto heavily panted and touched the raven's face, leaning up and giving him a tender kiss. He loved the face Sasuke made when he was having an orgasm, the way his eyebrows drew together, the pure look of concentration on his face... the melody of his moans.

_"Kaasaaaaaaan! I'm scared!"_

His flexed arm above Naruto's head, the Uchiha panted, out of breath and they evened their breathing as quick as possible. "He has.. perfect timing," Sasuke annoyingly muttered and Naruto laughed a bit, nodding. He breathed in, easing his spent cock out of the blonde and winced, Naruto letting out a small groan as he did so. Another knock came at the door and he irritatingly glanced over, Naruto stifling a snicker. "Give me a sec, Minori," He loudly responded with a prolonged sigh.

He tapped Naruto's thigh, smirking and got off the bed. When he stepped onto the floor, it was like he couldn't feel his legs and secretly he enjoyed that feeling. Only Naruto did this to him. "Hn, and who was the one who said we didn't need to lock the door?" He strode to the bedroom closet, reeled it open and reached in, grabbing out his silk robe. Oh right, that was Naruto. He slipped it on, tying the belt loosely around his waist.

"Oh shut up." Naruto turned over, all tired out and laced his fingers through his hair.

He closed the closet door, taking a glance at Naruto lying half naked on their bed. He spotted the semen dripping along his thighs and almost stirred awake down there. But unpleasantly, Minori he snapped out of his gaze and he headed to the door, unlocking it and pulled it open, only a little.

"Minori, what's wrong?" He inquired knowingly, his son staring up at him, dressed in basketball pajamas. The boy had tears wetting his flushed his cheeks and tilted his head, attempting to see Naruto inside the room. He preferred his mother in his times of need. Slipping out the room hurriedly, he shut the door behind him. "You're supposed to be asleep. Why aren't you, hm?" He asked quietly.

"Tousan, I can't sleep. There's a monster in my closet," Minori whined with a pout, reaching for his parents' room door knob. "I wanna sleep with Kaasan!" He tearily told him, but instead, his father scooped him up in his arms.

"No, no, no. Minori, you have to start sleeping in _your_ bed. I told you that," Sasuke smoothly chided, looking him in the eyes strictly and then wiped his tears away with the sleeve of his robe. "You're a big boy, right?" Minori seemed to think on if he wanted to be a big boy and a small smile stretched on his lips. This boy was really something.

Minori sniffled, hesitatingly nodding and clung his arms around his father's neck. "But I'm scared… there _is_ a monster in there, Tousan. I heard it!" He exclaimed, eyes wide. There was no way he was going back in that room if that monster was living in there, and he was!

"Why don't I see this monster for myself then," Sasuke reassuringly said, strolling through the dim hallway and carrying him back to his room. Of course there was no monster, but he'd check for the sake of his child feeling safe.

The little Uchiha eyed his father strangely, lips twisting in curiosity and his eyebrows rose. "Tousan, you're all sweaty. Were you workin' out?" He naively guessed, cocking his head to the side.

Sasuke merely smiled wittingly, bouncing him twice in his arms. "Well, I can tell you I definitely was working something,"

"Oh, um, were you workin' Nii-chan on the phone again? You said bad words last time and Kaasan said no one in here is 'llowed to use the bad words, it means you too!" He bossily reminded, poking his lips out at the man.

He referred to his Uncle Itachi as Nii-chan, same as his father called him when he, himself was little.

The raven snorted out a chuckle and tapped the boy on the nose with his finger fondly, Minori flinching in response. "I know, I know. Don't worry, your Tousan said no bad words today, Minori." He silenced his son's suspicions of him breaking the house rules. Everyone knows the rules aren't intended for him. Originally, Naruto made those rules for Minori because not that long ago, the child had problem with repeating almost every cuss word he heard.

Once they reached the bedroom, Sasuke walked in and lowered Minori to the floor to stand on his own and then went straight to the check the closet. He slid the clothes out of the way, noticing his child's closet was directly behind their bedroom wall, behind _their_ bed. He nodded his head in understanding and pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. So it was their fault he was scared.

Minori stayed behind, cautiously trying to peer inside the dark closet. "...So scary," He mumbled worriedly, hoping his father wouldn't get eaten by the monster.

Sasuke knocked the back of his hand on the wall space right beside the Astro Boy poster in back of the closet, and a second later, he heard a knock back. He laughed, dumbfounded and arched a brow oddly. "Dobe, what are you doing," He said, giving a shake of his head. That was obviously Naruto, and it was classic him to return the knock.

Having checked out the entire closet, he turned back and stepped out of the closet, his son staring up at him anxiously.

"Did you find it..?" The little blonde nervously questioned, reading his father's face for the answer. He didn't look petrified.

Crossing his arms, he showed his child a sure smile. "Minori, come on, time for bed." It was unsurprisingly his son's wild imagination, again. And he even if tried to explain to him that there weren't any monsters, Minori would only argue that there were and fight to prove him wrong, so he was letting it go because he was tired of it. His son _already_ had Naruto checking under his bed every night because he thought there were monsters living under there too.

Minori puffed out his cheeks and slumped his shoulders, figuring there was nothing in there by the way his father ignored his question. Usually that's what he said when he was being silly. _Come on, time for bed._ "…Okay."

Sasuke picked him up, escorting him to his bed and laid him down before tucking him in, then sat next to him quietly. The boy continued to peek at the closet, biting his lower lip unsurely. Sasuke, for some reason, got this cunning idea, and he knew it was wrong, oh it was _so_ wrong, but it might work. "Minori, you want to know something?" He honestly offered and Minori had a look of wonderment spark on his face.

"What, Tousan?"

"The monster is real," Sasuke admitted, earning a gasp and whimper from his son. "But, he only comes after big boys who don't sleep in their own beds," He watched the disturbed expression grow on the boy's face, feeling somewhat terrible. "So every time you sleep with your mother and I, he'll be waiting for you in here when you're alone,"

Minori gulped, glancing out the corner of his eye at the closet. "T-Tousan..." He scooted close to him, grabbing onto Sasuke's robe. He knew the monster was real! And he now wanted to eat him alive for not sleeping in his big boy bed!

"Minori, you're fine if you sleep in here tonight. If he sees you're trying to be a big boy, you're safe and he won't mess with you anymore, as long as you're good little boy who's sleeping all by himself and being brave," Holy shit, this is so fucked up. He should be ashamed of himself, he _really_ should. Sad thing is, he wasn't.

Minori frowned, looking at him teary eyed. So he needed to be brave and sleep alone? But he didn't want to. He felt much safer sleeping with both his mother and father. Uneasy, he lifted the blanket and whispered, as if the monster was listening, "I'll go sleep… but can you stay until I'm 'sleep, Tousan?" He shuffled under the blanket, his big blue eyes pleading.

The raven smiled and nodded, patting his head. "Of course, I'll stay as long as you want. I won't let anything happen to you, I love you," He strongly said, actually meaning that, and his son grinned. He'd always protect him, no matter what he had to go through to achieve it.

He sat there with his son for about twenty minutes, stroking his head and Minori had peacefully fallen asleep. "Sorry, Minori. But you have _got_ to sleep in own your room," He placed a kiss on his head, ruffling his hair softly before getting up and heading out the room. He quietly cracked the door and left.

He did feel bad about that little lie he told, but if it meant he'd stay asleep in his own room then what would be the harm?

He got back to the bedroom and walked in, Naruto under the sheets and facing the other way, probably sleep. He soundlessly paced to the bed, slipped under the covers and looked at the back of his lover's head, "Naruto, I put him to sleep." He got a low grunt out of the blonde, touching him under the covers and smoothed his hand along his thigh. "Why don't we go one more round?" He leered, smirking widely.

"No."

He instantly frowned in disappointment.

"How did you get him to sleep?" He sleepily asked, eyes closed.

"Hn, no special way in particular," Sasuke simply said with a shrug of his shoulder, putting his arm around Naruto.

This for damn sure might come back to bite him in the ass.

* * *

She observed her grandchild planted on her husband's lap while idly fiddling with the ends of her red hair, his concentration pretty much soaked in the iPad screen. Minori had been playing on it for a half an hour now and it concerned her.

Uzumaki Kushina crossed her legs in her skirt, propped an elbow upper thigh and freely kicked her foot. She pouted, her chin resting in her palm. "Naruto, sweetie, you really shouldn't let him play on the iPad for too long. I can practically see his brain rotting away," She raised her voice a little, advising him from her spot in the living room. Her son was in the kitchen preparing dinner.

Although, the reply she got from him was a typical one, "Mama, he's fine! If I take it away now he'll cry." Naruto seemed unbothered by it.

Her long hair draping her shoulders, Kushina looked to her husband and Minori, running her fingers through the silky locks. "I just worry about him. It's unhealthy to give him that just so stays quiet, Naruto."

Naruto poked his head into the room, sighing with a helplessly smile on his face. His mother just had to give her parenting advice, which he was grateful for, but sometimes she got too carried away with worry. "I don't let him use it all the time, Mama. And it actually is some good for him, the game requires skill. It takes concentration, and my baby is very good at it. Besides, Sasuke hates when I let him use it too so he's not on it often, only when he's not around," He guilty mentioned, his hand on the wall.

Minato noted Minori's remarkable quickness as he worked his finger on the screen. "Naruto has a point, Kushina. Though it isn't something he should be on all the time," He glanced at his son faultily and Naruto grinned sheepishly, twiddling a strand of his hair. "Minori is very good at it. And lets not forget a while ago you were addicted to those silly app games too." Minato mentioned.

"Yes, I know, Minato! That's why I don't want the same happening to our Minori. I don't want him to become an addict like his grandmother," She wiped away an imaginary tear and Naruto mouthed a _thank you_ to his father before going back into the kitchen.

His father always had a way of making his mother see that things weren't as bad as she made them out to be.

His legs folded as he sat on his grandfather, Minori's eyes gleamed brightly when he remembered what he wanted to tell them. He slid his finger across the touchable screen, forcing the game character to his bidding, having him dodge and jump through obstacles while being chased by evil monkeys. He lowered his head, blue eyes trained on the fun entertainment. "Jii-chan, Baa-chan, I didn't tell you about it.." He stated, still focused on the iPad.

Kushina grinned, messing with his hair, tucking it behind his cute, little ear. "Tell us about what, dear?"

"About the monster that lives in my closet."

"Is that right?" Minato chuckled, already knowing his grandson's imagination too well.

Kushina tilted her head, turning her body to him. "What do you mean the monster that lives in your closet? There's no such thing as monsters Minori, remember we talked about this?"

"_But_ there _is_ a monster in my closet. He goes after big boys who don't sleep in their own rooms and gobbles them up," He firmly explained, eyes ignoring them. "And he bangs on the back of my closet at night if I'm not sleeping,"

Kushina pretended to believe him, reluctantly giving a nod. "Is that all the monster does?"

"No," Minori heedlessly went on, shaking his head. "He makes noises too,"

In the kitchen, Naruto overheard the conversation his son was having with his mother and father as he sliced up a pear on the cutting board. He listened carefully, calmly using the knife and pursed his lips, skeptical. "Sasuke.." He grumbled under his breath. He did find it weird that Minori wasn't trying to sleep in their bed for the past week.

_"What kind of noises do you hear?"_

He heard his father ask curiously and he waited on Minori's answer.

_"It goes, Ah!"_

His heart stopping, Naruto startledly dropped the knife. "Oh shit!" He hissed, hoping that Minori didn't mean what he thought. He couldn't have..

_"H-Huh? Say it again,"_ His mother sounded panicked.

_"I said, the monster goes like this, Ah! Aaaah!"_

_"That can't be right, Minori,"_

_"Uh, um.. the monster doesn't make that sound all the time. Sometimes he growls,"_ He smartly told them, pondering back. _"It sounds like, Haah! Urrgh-dammit!"_

_"Minori!"_

_"I swear, I swear, it did say that!"_

Naruto sprinted over, eyes bugged out and pressed his back against the wall of the entrance. His son was describing him and Sasuke having sex, for sure. His face burned in shame and he deadly glared, feeling in his gut that his husband was behind this.

_"M-Minori.. sweetie, who told you there was a monster in your closet?"_

_"Tousan did."_

Out in the living room, Kushina and Minato had gone silent. They were in denial, they didn't want this to be what they thought it was.

Minori absently stared at them, eyebrows furrowed cutely and then moved off his grandfather's lap, instead sitting next to him. "What's wrong? I told you its was real," He slightly shrugged, giving his attention back to the iPad.

In disbelief, Minato pressed his finger on his temple and his wife tried to comfort him, placing a hand on his back and rubbing him considerably. Oh God, this boy's father blatantly lied to him. What the hell? He didn't think Sasuke was that type of man, the idiot kind. No, Sasuke was an intelligent one.

And yet, he knew how that man acted when sexually deprived. He watched his behavior for many years and when they all got together for family gatherings, cookouts, vacations and though it made him uncomfortable, he witnessed his son fend Sasuke off many because he was inappropriately in the mood, at the wrong time and in the wrong place. The Uchiha made risky decisions when his goal was getting into his son's pants.

And this was _after_ they were married.

He deeply sighed, grinning weakly at Kushina, telling her he was fine. It took him a while to let Sasuke have his son, and right now, he was overcome with disappointment.

They then heard a car engine nearing the driveway.

* * *

Clad in a finely crisp suit, Sasuke stepped into the house after he unlocked the door with his key and closed the door back, locking it behind him. Finally, he was able to breath in relaxation. He started a new project this week and he had been extremely busy. He also had a press conference this afternoon and that took a toll on him. But not like it usually did.

Feeling heavenly refreshed these days, he tossed his keys into the key bowl on the low table supporting a healthy, green plant at the entrance and toed off his shoes, setting his brief-case down as well. He stepped up and walked into his home, aware of the other pairs of shoes at the genkan. Naruto did say his parents would be dropping by this evening.

"Tadaima," He cordially announced, entering the living room, where he meet the callous eyes of Namikaze Minato. He knew that look all too well. He was upset about something. Hopefully it had nothing to do with him. The blond man stood and sat on the sofa across from the one he was just on.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, Okaerinasai! How was your day?" Kushina swiftly broke the electrifying tension radiating off her husband and swarming towards Sasuke.

"It was fine, thank you," Sasuke endearingly smiled, coming up behind the sofa and dropped a hand on his son's head. Minori was too indulged in his game to greet him, which he was used to. When Minori was playing his game it was best to leave him be. Carding his slender fingers through golden hair, he dipped his head and kissed his son's forehead lovingly. He then stood straight and Minato was staring _dead_ at him, intently.

"Sasuke," Naruto came to the kitchen entrance, not giving him a proper greeting.

Dark eyes landed on his Dobe unusually and blonde beckoned him with a finger. "Come here." He demanded, the attitude hidden in his tone. Sasuke nodded, doing as asked and Naruto went back into the kitchen, the raven treading behind him.

"I need to use the bathroom," Kushina spoke, getting up but her husband stayed silent. He was huffing and puffing inside though.

Sasuke walked into the kitchen, Naruto's delicious smelling cooking hitting his nose and inwardly drooled, gazing at the stove. He was starving. He then realized the blonde wasn't saying anything and looked at him. His love looked stunning, as always, dressed in tight, ripped jeans and a fitting black tank with his long hair pulled back into a ponytail. "What, Naruto?"

The Uzumaki briefly shut his eyes, turning his back to the raven and laughed in amusement. He was really going to stand in front of him and appear to be innocent. "You're _very_ slick," He faced him, grinning angrily and the Uchiha leaned against the kitchen island, still lost. "You lied to our son to keep him out of our bed. Do you know how fucked up that is?"

Sasuke's eyes were surprisingly wide. "That's what this is about?"

"Yes, Sasuke! Yes!" He struggled to keep his voice low, frowning. "You lied to a three year old about there being a monster in his closet, what is the matter with you?"

"Naruto, it's not that bad. It was the only way to get him to sleep by himself, and it worked," He reasonably retorted, a smirk splayed on his face and Naruto laughed out of frustration, apparently.

"How can you complain after this past week? We've been having incredible sex _every_ single night," Sasuke voiced indifferently, softly yanking his tie loose. Naruto blushed, ignoring the sudden urge to smile and the Uchiha took advantage of his wavering emotions. "_Every. Night,_ Dobe, and you loved it, we both did," He charmed his way over to him and grabbed his hip, reeling him in.

"At his expense, asshole!"

"He's fine, and you have to admit you enjoyed every second of it,"

Yet somehow, Naruto didn't fall for it. "Sasuke, no, no.. stop," He tried to take Sasuke's hands off him, however the man wasn't giving up and ended up snatching his waist, getting an indecisive laugh out of him. The raven lifted him off the floor a bit, Naruto's ass to his crotch and the blonde whined. "I'm serious, bastard," He whispered, not wanting his father to hear them as he fought him off and eventually the Uchiha let him go.

Sasuke sighed, stepping back and buried his fingers in his hair. "What's the big deal?"

"You scared him into sleeping by himself!"

"Calm down, it's not healthy for the baby," Sasuke frowned and put his hand to his lover's flat stomach, massaging it.

Groaning agitatedly, he pushed the hand away. "There's no baby, Teme!"

"You don't know that, Naruto. I came inside you countless times," He smugly remarked and Naruto clenched his fist, blue eyes darkly narrowed.

"Sasuke, you're pissing me off, so when I punch you don't look surprised, please don't," The blonde fumingly murmured, crossing his arms and Sasuke just stared at him for a good minute. It wasn't difficult to read the glint in his stare either. He probably didn't care about a word he said.

Silently, he turned his head. "God, you're hot. I just want to fuck you on this marble top," Sasuke smoothed his hand over the island counter.

Naruto snapped, face furiously red and roughly grabbed his husband by the face, compelling him to back into the refrigerator door. Sasuke blinked shockingly. "Sasuke, baby, I love you. I _really_ do, but I need you to stop thinking about sex for five minutes. Minori heard us doing it and he told my parents, so if you don't go out there and fix this, you _won't_ touch me for a _month_." He coldly threatened.

Sasuke swallowed hard. "Your father knows?"

"Oh yeah, Minori described to him everything he heard," He freed his face, blushing out of pure embarrassment.

The Uchiha rushed out the kitchen, now oddly serious and straight-faced. He needed to stay good with Naruto's father. It had taken him forever to earn his approval, and he couldn't jeopardized that.

* * *

"Minori, come get your fruit!"

"'Kay!" The little, blonde Uchiha jumped to his feet at his mother's call and ran into the kitchen.

A good few minutes had gone by since he sat down and he was absolutely stumped on how to clear up this situation.

Sasuke was seated, awkwardly mute in front of Minato and Naruto's mother eyed them both nervously. She waited on one of them to speak.

Minato gently cleared his throat, deciding to talk first. "Minori tells us about a monster in his closet. A monster _you_ told him was real,"

Her cheeks flushed, Kushina thought about the noises the child interpreted as beastly growling and dying screams of pain.

"My intention was to convince him to sleep on his own, Minato-san. And of course there's that Naruto and I haven't had much time to ourselves in a long time," He acknowledged, rubbing the back of his neck tiredly.

"I understand that, Sasuke. Your first child is always the toughest, but about the banging on the wall.. you know, the screams and growls," He hinted at, the expression on his face not even a little inviting. "You do realize he hears you and.. m-my son when you're intimate, don't you?" He lifted his chin, quirking an eyebrow in inquiry.

"We try to keep our voices down as much as possible, but the bed is inevitable. No matter which way we move or position the bed it still hits the walls," He humorously explained, mockingly smiling. Minato pinned him with a harsh look, basically telling him to regulate the problem. Sure, no one wanted their grandchildren to hear sex, and he didn't either. But their bed was big and they didn't a lot of options on where to move it. "Hn, I guess I could not go so hard,"

Kushina gawked, slapping a hand on her mouth and her husband scowled dangerously.

"That's not what I meant," The raven certainly assured, jerking forward. "I could be less aggressive, um, try a different position- No! What I mean is Naruto makes it impossible not to let it get that wild—Fuck!" He cursed, frustrated out of his mind. What was he saying?! That didn't come out right at all.

"Bad word!" Minori alerted from the kitchen.

Minato glared at his son's husband.

"Minato-san, I treat your son with the _utmost_ respect, I promise you," He bit the inside of his cheek, unable to look the blond in his face. "Um, however, about the bed-"

Kushina cut in, blushing madly. "Sasuke-kun, you might want to stop before your foot goes any further down your throat,"

Taking her advice, the Uchiha shut his mouth and tapped his foot on the floor stiffly. _'Well, today's weather was nice.'_

* * *

_to be continued... _

**A/N: **Had to give this to myself today because... today's my birthday! ヽ(⌐■_■)ノ Yes, I am officially 19 years old! Now, if only I'd get off my ass and go get my driver's license ヘ(￣ω￣ヘ)


	3. Fucktrumpet

**Disclaimer**: Refer to the first chapter.

_I don't know where people got the idea that I stopped writing. I am still writing for MYSELF. I simply am not posting right now because I figured 'do people even read on FF anymore?' My readers just didn't seem that active so I figured they wouldn't care, but judging by the surprising number of PMs I been receiving lately I guess I was wrong. However, I still can't update my actual stories because I literally haven't had internet for two months and had to do everything from my phone–and school is KILLING ME. I do have oneshots I'm working on posting tho. But I wrote this for my patient readers, okay! I did something to show how much I appreciate you guys._

**Warning: Mentions of Mpreg. Child-swearing. (18+)**.

* * *

**Childhood Misconceptions Anthology**:

_Fucktrumpet_

* * *

Naruto was standing near the Zoo entrance, on his phone. Today they had rented out the Zoo for the day for a bit of privacy, since Sasuke was recognizable in the public, as well as whom they were waiting on. This was a certain way to reduce problematic situations when they were out and trying to enjoy themselves.

It had been a while since they all got together, and so, they planned this day to meet up and spend it together. Also Minori hadn't come to the Zoo that often and had been a little ball of energy throughout the whole week, impatient for this day. The boy definitely couldn't wait to see all the animals, but he hadn't told him that his cousins were going to be here too.

He wanted to surprise him with the arrival of Itachi and Deidara and their children, who were finally back in the country!

Minori loved seeing his older cousins more than anything and the last time they had seen each other was last Christmas. Over the last couple of years, it had been tough finding the time for all of them to get together, mostly because Itachi and Deidara lived in Miami, FL during the kids' school year, and the school year in The States was different than here in Japan.

"Kaasan, look what Tousan got me!" Minori cheerfully yelled, running ahead of his father after they left the gift shop beyond the entrance, a little before anyone could enter the actual Zoo portion. He scampered to his mother, hugging the stuffed leopard half his size. He saw his mother wasn't paying attention to him and called him again. "Kaasan!"

Naruto looked away from his cell and down at his child. "Oh, look at that!" He grinned when the boy put his new toy up to him. "Tousan only let you get one?" He asked surprisingly, cocking an eyebrow. Usually Sasuke bought out half of the store for their baby.

"I wanted so many mores, but Tousan said we'd go back after we see all the animals!" He brightly told him, smiling and his mother patted his head.

Sasuke leisurely approached his dobe and their son while taking a glance at the rolex on his wrist. "Hn. Still not here yet?" It was already going on nine-thirty and he wanted to have Minori in the Zoo by at least ten.

"No, not yet. But I'm sure they'll be here soon," Naruto gave a reassuring nod, his hands locked together in his front of him as he rocked on his heels, his cobalt eyes wandering the not so busy streets, hoping to spot a familiar car. His eyes then shifted to Sasuke and he silently admired how handsome he was dressed today.

His husband wore a black and white hooded-vest, flaunting his lean yet toned biceps with a dark tank underneath and fitting black shorts along with the sunglasses on his face, shading his vison from the sun. He looked _damn good_.

He witnessed his lover's eyebrows crease in annoyance and sighed. "They're on their way, Sasuke. It hasn't been that long, you know." Naruto watched Minori play around with his toy, making growling noises for it.

It was a nice day today. The summer breeze felt good on their skin, carding through their hair and the few families allowed in the Zoo that day were chirper and cheerful… while some weren't. Particularly, bratty children that just weren't having a good time, and cranky babies.

"Still tired.." Sasuke brought his hand to his mouth, letting out a yawn. Minori made them wake up pretty early because he couldn't wait to get here.

"You can get a coffee when we're inside, Sasuke. But at least try to wake up a bit, for your son," Naruto reached over, softly pinching his husband's cheek and the raven simply looked indifferent. Naruto then looked at his son and grinned. "Right, Minori? You think you can wake your tousan up?"

Minori nodded fervently, grinning at his father and whacked him in the legs with his newly bought toy. "Wake up, Tousan! Wake uuuup!" He hit him repeatedly, giggling sinisterly.

"Minori, I'm awake." Sasuke said dryly.

"No you' not! Wake up!" The boy shouted, skipping around him, all the while, smacking him in the butt with the leopard.

Naruto laughed in the man's face, his hands flying to his stomach and Sasuke sighed hopelessly, bringing his arms across his chest. "Minori, I'm awake. I promise. Now can you stop, please?"

Minori stopped and turned his nose up at him. "'Kay, 'kay! Just make sure you don't fall 'sleep, Tousan-"

"Ah! They're here!" Naruto suddenly announced, his blue eyes big and bright as he spotted a black Toyota Sequoia roll into the Zoo parking lot across the road. Itachi said to look out for the Uchiha symbol license plate and there it was, in all it's glory.

Eyebrows rising, Sasuke looked over and saw one of the hundreds of vehicles his older brother owned.

It was about damn time! Minori was already an excited ball of energy, and was waiting to dash his way through the Zoo.

Minori was looking that way too, perking up on his tippy toes, but was still too small to see anything that far. "Who's here? Who? Why aren't we going in yet!" He took hold of his mother's hand, yanking on it impatiently.

"We are going to go in, Minori. Just calm down, alright? You'll see who's here in a minute," Naruto gently told him and the little Uchiha pouted, puffing out his cheeks.

He wanted to go in already!

"Dobe, we should've timed them." Sasuke said, a bit cranky. But the blond ignored him.

Naruto couldn't help the smile that grew on his face and waved when he spotted Deidara leave out the lot exit, obviously leaving his husband, Itachi, behind to tend to the kids.

His eyes getting big, a huge grin spilt on his cute face. "Wah! It's Dei-chan!" Minori, completely shocked, pointed to the beautiful, long-haired man looking both ways before crossing the road and over to them.

"Heeey!" Deidara waltzed up to them the fastest he could, dressed nicely in distress shorts and white shirt with a gold embroidered, elbow-length jacket. A beautiful and expensive looking necklace draped his neck, and Naruto, like every time he saw him, thought–he sure looked fucking great, even after two kids. "'Ello, lovelies! Un!" He greeted playfully, running up to give Naruto a hug.

"Deidara, hey!" Naruto beamed, returning the loving hug and the older blond hugged him just as tightly. He had missed the older blond man dearly and was ecstatic that he made it.

"Shit, it's been too long," Deidara smiled and Naruto made a groan of irritation because Deidara cussed in front of Minori. But the older blond constantly had slips of the tongue, especially when he was excited.

"Oh Naruto, I've missed you so much!" Deidara pulled back, taking a good look at the younger man and caught sight of his notably longer hair, well, at least since last he saw it. "You look so good, un! Damn, I missed you,"

"Yeah well I've missed you too," Naruto replied, Deidara opening his arms to Sasuke and giving him a greeting hug as well, though the raven grumpily didn't bother to return the friendly embrace. "I don't get to see you as much, you know. What's that about, Deidara?"

It sucked that Deidara was busy almost all of the time, but that was to be expected of a world famous singer and model of his status. Iwagakure Deidara was most known for his phenomenal singing talent and right now, was coming in on top of musical billboards around the world with a hit single he recently released off his new album. His seventh one, so this year had been big for him.

Surely enough, Deidara and Itachi happened to complement each other's life-style perfectly since they 'sort of' ran in the same field, and that was actually how the beautiful couple met in the first place. Itachi, himself, was a world famous actor and business man, equally as talented, good-looking, and terribly busy as well. It came with the territory, Naruto guessed.

"I know, I know, un! I'm sorry. I'm usually crazy busy, it sucks," The blond stepped away from Sasuke, a certain little Uchiha awaiting him with a big grin and Deidara greeted the child with a radiant smile. "'Nori, my little golden crown!" He leaned down, leveling himself with the boy and Minori jumped into his arms.

"Dei-chan, you' here! I missed you too, just like Kaasan!" He encircled his arms around the man's neck.

"Oh I know, but I'm back now, un." Naruto smiled, seeing Deidara lean in and brush his nose against Minori's.

Minori looked over Deidara's shoulder, arching brow strangely and then adorably asked, "Where's Tai' and Lay'?"

Deidara sighed tiredly. "Ah, right.. the two headaches that are my children. Not to worry, they're helping your uncle park the car,"

Minori giggled and Deidara stood, facing Naruto and slightly pouted. "Haaa, Minori, you're so cute. If only Naruto would like to trade kids for a week. You're such a good boy, un."

Naruto laughed. "Really? You want to take him? Trust me, Minori has his moments. But hey, be my guest,"

Minori frowned, thinking his mother was serious. How could he just hand him over like that!

"Hey! I can handle a three year old, but mine… after a week, you'll be done." Deidara's hands dropped to his hips.

"Aw, you know I love Layla and Tai'! I'd love to take them for a week, hehe!" Naruto placed his hand on Minori's head, ruffling his hair and he grinned wider. "I want to keep Layla for a week, she has to be one of the most beautiful little girls I've ever seen–with so much attitude,"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed skeptically at the two blonds. He honestly hoped Naruto was simply joking about that. The last thing he needed was more kids at their house, even if they were his niece and nephew.

Deidara blushed a little, unable to keep track of how many times he heard that from people. What he thoughtlessly found to be a fact was that he and Itachi made beautiful children. Children that he loved more anything, but at times, made him want to rip his hair out. "You can have her if you want and I'll take 'Nori, un. If it means sleeping in in the morning, hell.. I'll accept any offer," He chuckled, half-joking.

"Her voice?" Naruto knowingly mentioned, laughing.

"You know it, un. Her voice.. early in the morning is torture for me. It's so high and squeaky, and for some reason Itachi can sleep straight through it, but I can't, un. It's so irritating that she talks so much, and you know she's bossy as hell–the moment she wakes up she's arguing with Taishi and it's the worst thing," Deidara touched his forehead, feeling an oncoming headache just thinking about it and gave a tiresome shake of his head. "I'll be completely asleep and three rooms down I hear, _'what did mom say? Didn't mom tell you to put everything away? Mom!'_" Deidara mimicked his daughter's voice exactly and Naruto was empathic while laughing.

Sasuke blinked, staring ahead and rubbed one of his eyes, wondering if he was still half-sleep as Naruto and Deidara talked. He wasn't seeing this, right? "Why does Itachi have my niece and nephew on… a leash?" He plainly asked, but his expression was indifferent.

"Huh?" Deidara turned around and his husband was bringing the kids across the street, totally straight-faced. "Oh, those aren't leashes, Sasuke. More like children safety harnesses, un," He casually responded.

Naruto parted his lips, eying the objects. They were fastened on the kids like backpacks but Itachi held the long leash connected to them. "I think I've heard about those.. but I've never seen people actually use them, and excuse me for asking Deidara, but aren't they a little too old to need those?"

"No, they need those, un. I _need _them to have those," Deidara strongly said and Naruto's eyebrows rose. "You see, last week my children lost their damn minds and decided to hide from me in the clothing store and I couldn't find them for an hour. I was in such a panic, Naruto, that after security found them, I spanked them out of fright and anger–and they didn't get it nearly as bad as they should have," He explained and Naruto choked out a laugh.

Just simply imaging the whole situation brought him to laughter. It was a relief that the kids hadn't really been lost or in harm's way, but he could very well imagine Deidara's reaction. He probably hugged them to death before he spanked them for scaring him, and then gave them a harsh yelling–while threatening to have their father deal with them later as well.

Itachi approached them with his kids on 'leashes'. "Why hello, Otouto. Lovely morning wouldn't you agree?" The long haired Uchiha looked at his little brother and smiled. Sasuke merely waved him off and glanced back at the watch on his arm, causing the older Uchiha to frown a bit. "I don't understand how Naruto-kun puts up with you. To become as rude as to not greet your dear brother, Sasuke," He sighed, pretending he was hurt and then gave his attention to Naruto. "Hello, Naruto-kun. How are you?"

"Hey, Itachi. I'm good," Naruto humorously giggled, looking down at Itachi and Deidara's set of seven year old, fraternal twins, Uchiha Layla and Taishi. He swore these kids were born from pure goddesses. With both Deidara's and Itachi's looks combined, they created a different kind of beauty.

The children had an angular yet soft facial structure. However, their features were strong and striking, forcing even by passers to stop and stare at them. Possessing Itachi's prominent nose, Deidara's piercing blue eyes and blond hair that seemed to be spun from the finest dark-gold silk, they were twins that looked nothing alike. Layla had long hair that curtained the back of her small figure and she had a gentle and graceful face.

Taishi actually wore a pretty brooding expression, most of the time. His neck- length, layered hair finely shaped his cute ears and covered his forehead, some stubborn strands sticking up out of place. Unlike Itachi, they weren't as pale as their father and had an agreeable warmth to their complexion.

"Tai', Layla! Hi, hi!" Minori grinned, bouncing up and down.

"Minori!" Taishi moved to run ahead, only to be stop immediately by the leash that wouldn't allow him to go any further and Layla laughed at him. He then slumped forward, frowning. "You see, Papa, I can't even hug my dear cousin because of these treacherous straps," He grabbed the harness snug around his chest and fiddled with it, attempting to break out of it, but failed miserably.

Minori grinned at Itachi and ran for him, the raven fluently leaning down and swooping the little blond up in one arm. The man greeted him with a loving kiss on the forehead and Minori giggled, wrapping his hands around neck. "Oh my dear nephew.. how I've missed you,"

"Ugh! Come on, Papa! I very much detest this," Taishi pouted, watching the whole ordeal. He wanted to hug his cousin too!

Deidara quirked a bothered brow at his son's mature use of vocabulary. "Boy, what the hell? Didn't I take that dictionary from you?"

Taishi turned around to his mother and went quiet, lowering his head. He didn't want his papa to get in trouble.

Deidara saw that and then glared at Itachi and the raven impassively eyed him in return, lowering Minori to stand. "You gave it back to him? Dammit, Itachi! I took the damn thing for a reason. There are too many inappropriate words in there, un!" Hell, he banned the thing after Layla asked him what paraphilia was, a word she found in that fucking dictionary.

"Listen, I would very much love to get my son into the Zoo now," Sasuke curtly breathed.

Deidara took a calm, deep breath in and turned around to Naruto and Sasuke, forcing a smile onto his face. "Right, okay. Why don't you guys go ahead and we'll meet you inside, okay?"

Naruto, understanding that Deidara needed a moment to deal with Itachi, nodded and waved Minori over. The little blond grabbed his hand and he and Sasuke, the raven rolling his eyes in annoyance, left to take him inside.

Deidara spun back to his husband and children, scowling.

Itachi parted his lips to finally speak, but Deidara over-talked him. "Seriously, I hate it when you do that! You make me look stupid in front of the kids when you underhand me like that, un!"

"Haha, you kind of do that yourself, Mama…" Taishi murmured under his breath with a slight smirk and his mother shot him a dangerous look, eyebrows raised and all in attitude before suddenly, a punishing hand hit Taishi in the back of the head and he cried out, grabbing the back of his head. He looked back and his father's gaze narrowed at him.

"Respect your mother." Itachi's voice was curt and harsh. But behind his serious mask, he was fighting his own smirk. The clever, snarky, little asshole.

Taishi whined, rubbing the back of his head before he quietly grumbled, "Well you were thinking it, Papa…"

"Mom, I think the word you were looking for is 'undermined,'" Layla needless murmured, smiling confidently at Deidara.

Deidara irritably shifted his jaw and pushed the long fringe of golden hair in his eye away from his face. Dammit. That was the word he was looking for! Shit, why were his children grammatically smarter than him?! It was fucking ridiculous! What kind of genius sperms did Itachi pump into him!

"Layla, I'm not talking to you," Deidara said frustratingly, giving her a warning glance. He hated it when she tried to cut into a discussion between adults.

Layla was silent, letting her parents work it out.

"Itachi, I took it for a reason, un."

"Yes, yes. I know, Deidara. That's why I gave them one more age appropriate," Itachi walked to his lover and encircled an arm around his narrow waist, letting hand to rest just beneath Deidara's abdomen.

Crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly, Deidara pouted and looked away, still pissed off, but couldn't hide the bit of blush that flushed his face. Itachi reeled him in and the blond weakly stepped closer, unable to fight the charming gaze of slate eyes. Itachi knew his lover had always been helpless against that look and used it to his advantage. "Hn. Baby, you should know I would never _'underhand'_ you to embarrass you," His hand left Deidara's abdomen and he instead reached up to grip his chin, making him look him in the eyes.

Deidara licked his slightly dry lips, completely forgetting where they and who was around. He hated when Itachi did this to him. He hadn't even been feeling good today, but his body seemed to react to the man anyway. He felt a familiar heat to coil in his gut and couldn't help staring back into dark eyes, his own flickering to lusty blues.

His brain must have malfunctioned when Itachi swooped in and pressed his mouth to his because he almost forgot what he was mad about. He tried not to kiss back, but of course, couldn't fight it for that long and ended up parting his lips, allowing the Uchiha to slip his tongue in a little.

Taishi and Layla stared wide-eyed at their parents, blush tinting their cute faces.

Itachi pulled away from supple, pink lips torturously slow, the warmth of one another lingering on their lips and Deidara hadn't even realize he closed his eyes until he was slowly opening them and longingly staring at Itachi.

Giving a roll of her pretty eyes, Layla leaned towards her brother and said, "Looks like Mom's about to be screaming 'oh God' again,"

Itachi heard their daughter say that and smirked humorously. Deidara jumped, remembering they were in front of the kids and turned to them horrifyingly.

What did she mean _'screaming Oh God again?' _

Taishi looked at his sister with big eyes and tilted his lips in confusion. "Yeah… but I thought Mama only said that before going to sleep. ..Mama sure does pray a lot before bed, huh?" He oddly mentioned, cocking an eyebrow.

Almost all the time they heard their mother screaming 'oh God!' at night and it took them a while to get to sleep. Who prays for that long?

Taishi grinned, nudging Layla's arm. "And then Mama says lots of fun words like shit.. fucking, fuck–dammit!-"

"Taishi?!" Deidara shouted in disbelief, storming over to the boy and grabbing him by the arm. "Have you lost your damn mind, un! What have I told you about using naughty words?"

"Well they must not be that naughty since you say them! And you say them _to God_!" He screeched, unfairly.

Itachi inwardly found the innocence of this misunderstanding to be comical. He was sure the kids were speaking of when he and Deidara were having sex at night. He suppressed the smirk tugging at his mouth. Instead he wore chiding expression and walked over to his lover and son.

"Taishi, we discussed this, correct?" His voice was deep and stern.

Taishi looked up at his father, feeling scolding his presence and scrunched his nose up at the man. "You know what, Papa? That's fucktrumpet–and I love you and Mama! But I should be able to say really smart adult words!"

Deidara lost his voice at 'fucktrumpet' and absolutely had no idea what to say. He was angry, yes, but didn't dare to speak because deep down he kind of wanted to laugh. 'Fucktrumpet'? Oh God, he never heard that in his life.

Itachi took over and his eyes narrowed harshly at his son, his tone cutting and threatening. "And I told you, you may not use such words _until_?"

Taishi pouted sourly, crossing his arm and muttered, "Not until my penis is as big as yours."

"Eeeww! Papa!" Layla whined, finding her father and brother to be gross at the moment.

"Really?" Deidara skeptically deadpanned and looked at his husband heatedly, angry with him, again. And rightfully so. Itachi was smirking and nodding to himself arrogantly before feeling blue eyes on him and turned to his beautiful, blond lover.

"All taken care of, Love."

Then, Deidara landed a punch right in the taller man's gut and Itachi doubled over, finding it difficult to stand after receiving such a painful blow. Deidara snatched Taishi and Layla's leashes from Itachi and irritably rolled his eyes at the raven. "Stupid-ass." He then left with his children and the kids' worriedly looked back at their father.

Itachi's jaw clenched up painfully as he reached out for Deidara, but too late. His love was already stalking away.. with that sexy ass of his.

* * *

_Yup, so a little treat for my loyal ItaDei shippers out there because I know I don't show them enough love. But I do love them. It's just this pairing is always the side pairing of a SasuNaru story and in my stories I like to be different from what other writers do–so! Here you are. He can have babies just like Naruto. Uchiha Layla is actually based of one of my mom's friend's daughters and she has the highest voice ever, and it's so cute, to me. But her mother can't stand it LOL. _

_Review and tell me if you would like more ItaDei snippets in the future and–just review. It'll encourage me, ya know! _


	4. Where Do Babies Come From?

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, it belongs to Kishimoto.

_Here's the final half of their Zoo trip._  
_I got so many nice and encouraging reviews last time that I decided to put up the next part! Quick question I wanted to ask you guys,_  
_I wanted to know how many Kingdom Hearts fans I have following me. Just curious because_  
_I'm thinking of writing something Sora x Riku related really soon.  
_

**Warning: Mentions of Mpreg. Child-swearing. Adorable Minori. **

* * *

**Childhood Misconceptions Anthology**:

_Where Do Babies Come From_

* * *

A three year old's uncontrollable laughter erupted within the Ice Cream Zoo, also known as, the Petting Zoo.

The concept of the _'Ice Cream Zoo'_ made it more appealing for children, and the adult guests. The visitors would buy these _huge_ ice cream cones from what looked to be a small 'sweets shop' stationed right outside of the Petting Zoo area, and instead of the ice cream cones being filled with the frozen treat, it was filled with animal feed. It made it easier for the children that were maybe a bit scared or hesitant on feeding the animals from their palms, and allowed them to simply hold the cone up to the animals and just let them eat from that.

The ground there was dusty, the air humid with the stench of animal and other wild, horrid smells that attacked a certain Uchiha's nose. But it was lively with curious and excited children, and adults. Usually, this would have irritated him beyond belief but it was all worth when it came to seeing that big grin on his son's face. Sasuke sort of forgot that he was in such an annoying place, his focus mainly on Minori having a good time.

With dark sun glasses shielding his eyes, Sasuke had Minori comfortably situated on his hip as he outstretched the _huge_ ice cream cone in his other hand out to a tall-necked llama on the other side of the wood and wire built fence.

It's nose picking up on the scent of the feed, the llama dipped it's neck and eagerly started eating the food, half of it's face stuffed in the cone.

That's when Sasuke, again, began making funny and loud munching noises, masquerading the sound of the hungry mammal and Minori tossed his head back, laughing uncontrollably hard.

Naruto stood next to his husband and child, video recording the whole thing on his iPhone and was unable to help laughing as well. Minori's cute face flushed as he shook with laughter. It had to be the sweetest and goofiest thing Naruto ever heard. "Oh my God, he's cracking up," He grinned widely and Sasuke laughed deeply along with their son, finding the boy's laughter to be contagious.

Naruto watched Sasuke make their son burst into laughter again and butterflies fluttered around in his stomach. This was Uchiha Sasuke, and no one would ever think he could let down that impassive, stone wall and act silly and carefree like this. But only for whom he loved most in this world, Naruto and Minori.

Minori let out some whimpering giggles before taking a shaky deep breath in and releasing it back out. "…Tousan, c-can I.. I hold it?" He asked, grinning big.

"Alright. Don't drop it," Sasuke smiled and passed the ice cream cone to his son. Minori held the cone with both hands carefully, lifting it up to the llama and the animal ducked it's head back into the cone, eating greedily.

Sasuke made those hilarious munching noises again and Minori laughed breathlessly, big, watering blue eyes on the eating llama. It looked like the llama was really making the sounds and it was so funny. His head lolled back and he adorably giggled, golden hair falling over his eyes.

Naruto grinned at the scene before stopping the recording and then snapped a quick picture of them. He then turned around to see what Deidara and Itachi were up to with the kids and saw Deidara over in the barn area with Layla and Taishi. He was monitoring them closely petting the baby goats, and then suddenly Taishi decided he was a goat too and got down on the dirty, hay scattered ground and started eating small droppings of the animal feed left behind, or at least what he _hoped_ was animal feed.

The grown-ups near them looked in disbelief and then urgently turned to their own children, making sure they weren't doing the same. Unfortunately, a few other kids had long ago got the same idea and were acting as animals.

He heard Deidara's screeching yell and Itachi, who had stayed outside the pen, clearly not amused by the idea of being around filthy animals, stopped sanitizing his hands for what had been the tenth time already and rushed inside the pen and quickly scooped his son up from the ground, scolding him.

Naruto laughed to himself. He was glad that he decided to take Minori over there last because now he knew to keep more of a close eye on him.

* * *

It had been sometime after lunch at the Zoo's local McDonalds that they allowed the children to get their faces painted. However, while watching the kids get painted, Naruto and Deidara decided they wanted their faces done as well.

Now, here they were, walking through the entrance of the polar bear attraction. The air chilled around them and it smelt like water. Heading deeper through tunnel of animal-decorated wall, they found nobody to be there and the kids ran ahead, spotting the wall of glass around the corner of the exhibit corridor that expanded into a clearing.

"Oh looky, looky!" Minori chimed, pressing his hands on the glass of blue water, mesmerized by how it 'magically' stayed inside.

Taishi skipped up beside him, looking up through the clear blue water and saw that the polar bears were resting up on the rock land above. He frowned and turned his zebra tinted face at his little cousin. "Man, that sucks! They're sleeping!"

Layla stood behind them, staring up as well. "They sure are boring, huh, 'Nori?"

Minori's smile receded into a pout. "..I wan' see them closer,"

The grown-ups finally joined them and Taishi ran over to his father, grabbing Itachi's hand. "Papa, the polar bears are asleep! Tell them to get up," In Taishi's mind, his father was the king and could make anything serve under his orders.

Itachi gave a slight confused quirk of an eyebrow, but then smirked when he realized the reason his son _specifically _asked him. "Right. I'll see what I can do,"

Deidara rolled his eyes, seeing his son drag Itachi over to the glass. Oh, talk about giving that man a bigger head. "Taishi, if they're asleep then there's nothing your father can do about that, un." He sourly mentioned, walking over to them.

"Yes he can, Mom! Papa's the boss!" Layla exclaimed, a bright smile spread on her sparkly, butterfly face.

Naruto let out a small laugh, going over to one of the brown benches across from the glass and took a seat, needing to relax his feet a bit. Sasuke silently accompanied him, sitting right beside him and stretched his arms above his head before reclining back.

"Tired?" Naruto looked at him with a tiger painted face, two white canines drawn at the corners of his mouth. The blends of orange, white, and black tinted his skin beautifully.

Sasuke closed his eyes, his mouth pressed into a small smile and leaned his head on the Uzumaki's shoulder, Naruto's long hairs tickling his nose. "A little," He replied, his voice having a tired huskiness to it. He then felt Naruto bring an arm around his head and bury a hand into his hair.

Sasuke turned his face into the blond's neck, breathing against his skin and immediately sensed Naruto stiffen and shudder. Fully aware of what he was doing, his lips drew into a slight smirk. "I… I want to fuck you with the face paint on," He lowly murmured, pressing his lips to Naruto's neck. His lover looked damn good with that stuff on his face. It was a weird attraction, at least for Sasuke. It was like Naruto was half human and half animal, and he had been turned on by it since the moment he saw his dobe's face after it was painted. He looked like a sexy hybrid.

Naruto's eyes widened and blush immediately ran up his neck and into his cheeks. "Really, teme? Now of all times?" He couldn't believe Sasuke was turned on… at the fucking Zoo. With the kids around. Naruto got goose bumps when the raven released a breathy laugh against his skin and sighed hopelessly, rolling his cobalt eyes. "Fine. I'll get my face painted this way again for the next time we have sex, whenever that is."

They actually hadn't been having as much sex as they'd like to. Minori found his little way back into their bed at night, and then there was work. They couldn't even find the right time to do it anymore.

Naruto huffed and looked forward, watching the kids and Deidara, and Itachi attempting to command the polar bears awake. Deidara had turned to the kids telling them that Itachi wasn't a king. However, as he went on about that, Itachi slyly reached his hand low to touch the blond's ass and Naruto's eyebrows rose at the action. He wouldn't. Not in front of the kids.

Unfortunately for Itachi, but fortunately for the children, when the older man's hand was merely a few _centimeters_ from making contact with Deidara's backside, Deidara had caught the perverse hand by the wrist with the talent equivalent of catching a fly with a couple of chopsticks.

"Do you think your brother and Deidara have a lot of sex?" Naruto suddenly asked, simply curious.

Deidara twisted the wrist and Itachi winced excruciatingly.

Sasuke frowned, in no way curious of that. "Why do you care if they do?"

"It's just.. if they can have sex with two kids then we're really sad, Sasuke," He idly pouted. "…It seems like they do."

"Hn," Sasuke snorted, eyes still closed. "I highly doubt that, Naruto. They have two asshole brats, which means it's probably _twice_ as difficult for them," He honestly didn't want to think about what Deidara and Itachi did in their 'private' time. He didn't give a shit. But then again, Naruto had a point.

Naruto grinned foxily. "How much you want to bet, _Uchiha_?"

"So you're going to ask? You're being ridiculous, _Uzumaki_,"

"One-fifty."

Sasuke cracked his eyes open at the precise amount and looked up at the blond with suspicion.

"I got a speeding-ticket the other day," Naruto confessed, laughing nervously.

Sasuke sighed, a bit up for the challenge. "Fine. One-fifty,"

Naruto nodded and they shook hands in agreement.

Naruto decided he would ask Deidara later today.

Right then, the children exploded into cheers when one of the polar bears suddenly arose from it's slumber and dived into the water, Minori squealing happily and clapping with excited, big eyes.

* * *

With a cute puppy painted face, Deidara leaned back on his hands while sitting on a stone bench within the Big Cats' Jungle exhibit, and Sasuke and Itachi were over at the viewing-glass showing into the tiger's den with the children. The older, long-haired man smiled watching his lover pick up their daughter so she could see better and then Taishi started begging to be picked up as well. Even after all these years, he was still turned on by the sight of Itachi's fatherly side.

Naruto sighed heavily, watching Minori. Sasuke had been trying to get the child to come closer to the glass, but Minori wouldn't stop crying because he was scared that the tigers would attack him. He moved his eyes from his child once he saw his husband was able to coax him to come over to the glass and looked at the other blond beside him. "Deidara, how've you guys been?"

Deidara's eyebrows rose slightly as he turned to face Naruto. "We're good," He nodded assuringly. "Itachi's been busy a lot of the time, but we're still managing to raise two kids.. and with another one on the way, I'd say everything's good," He briskly murmured, showing Naruto a sly smile and the Uzumaki's blue eyes snapped wide.

"Wait–you're- did you just say another one?!" Naruto sputtered, his eyebrows shooting up in shock and Deidara laughed, nodding. Naruto then eyed Deidara's stomach. He couldn't even tell. "Oh my God, I couldn't even tell! Congratulations, Deidara! ..That's three now!" He put his hand on Deidara's stomach and then he knew it for sure. It didn't feel as flat as it looked. The skin was plump near Deidara's abdomen and felt kind of hard, actually. Yup, there was definitely a babe in there.

"Yeah, un! I don't know how we're gonna survive three, but I'm pretty excited. I think was ready anyway. I mean, before I found out I was pregnant, I was always hoping for another while we were have sex–and surprise! I got what I wished for, un!" He warmly smiled down at his stomach.

"How far along are you?" Naruto asked, smiling as well and taking his hand back.

"I am eight weeks as of yesterday, and that's also when I told the twins, un. Layla was excited, but Taishi was not very happy," His mouth dipped into a small pout.

Naruto laughed. "I figured! He was sad, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, he was so upset. He started crying and he's like _'mama, how could you do this to me? You hurt my feelings, you don't like me anymore.'_ I felt so bad, un," Deidara said, leaning up right and placing his hand on his stomach. "But I think he's getting over it. At times I can tell he's still upset at me, though,"

"Ah," Naruto whined worriedly and Deidara looked at him with a cocked brow. "Lately Sasuke has been set on having another baby, but–I don't know.. I just feel like if we were to have another baby _right now_ that would be taking something away from Minori. He's little and he still wants us all to himself. I don't want him mad at me I guess,"

Deidara chuckled, giving a shake of his head. "But you can't think that, Naruto. Kids are gonna get over it. _He_ _will_ get over it, trust me," He honestly reassured, looking over at his son on Itachi's shoulders. He could be happier about having another baby, and the fact that it was Itachi's seed he was carrying kind of turned him on more than it should have. It always gave him crazy butterflies. And he simply couldn't wait until he got into the stage of his pregnancy where he would crave sex _ALL THE TIME_. Right now he was still in the beginning stages of pregnancy and with how hormonal and sick he was in this stage, he_ hated_ being intimate with Itachi.

He was moody almost all the time and was puking for the first-half of every morning with a breakfast of the simple diet of tea, yogurt, and ice, which seemed to worsen his mood. He didn't want the Uchiha to touch him–not even so much as breathe on him at night. _Ugh._ He couldn't wait for this to pass because he didn't like treating his husband that way.

Minori, eyes finally dried of tears and grinning, (though the tears had kind of managed to smudge his giraffe painted face), turned away from watching the tigers through the glass barrier set between him and the big cats, and looked to see where his mother was. He saw Naruto sitting over on the benches with Deidara and then looked to his father, telling him he was going to go get Naruto and Sasuke allowed him to walk off toward the two blonds.

As he neared them, his ears picked up on his mother's voice.

"Hehe, you and Itachi sure don't waste any time. You're pregnant with your third baby already and I'm still down to one!" Naruto whined, placing his hand Deidara's stomach, again. He seriously wanted another baby right now and Deidara was seriously encouraging his decision.

"Hey, hey, Dei-chan!" Minori ran up to them, dropping his hands on Deidara's knees. "You' having a baby?!" He grinned widely at him, eyes shimmering in excitement at the news.

Naruto and Deidara's eyes widened a bit. So he overheard that bit of information. Naruto swallowed nervously, hoping the boy hadn't overheard him talking about having another baby himself.

Deidara read the expression on Naruto's face and smiled understandably. It was like that with your first child. Wanting them to be so happy to the point that you, yourself hold off on having more simply to reduce the reaction of maybe hurting their feelings.

"Where's the baby, huh!" Minori giddily pondered, wanting to see and touch it.

"What do you mean _'where is it?'_ It's in here, un." Deidara replied with a slight laugh, directing the boy's eyes to his stomach with a point of his slender finger.

Minori stared at Deidara's stomach, lifting an incredulous eyebrow at it. He then looked back up at the man's face and pursed his lips to the side. "No it's not! That' not where the baby come' from,"

"Oh yeah? Then where's the baby come from, un?" Deidara laughed again and Naruto humorously eyed his son, wondering where his son thought babies came from. He didn't exactly think having _'the talk'_ was what Minori needed at this age, and he sure as hell wasn't going to explain it to him any time soon either.

Minori smiled and said, "Jiiji told me that _Uchiha_ babies are brought's down by black dragons!"

Deidara looked at Naruto, baffled. The Uzumaki shrugged, unware that was what Fugaku explained to his son. Minori referred to Fugaku as 'Jiiji', different from what he called Minato, of course.

"Are they?" Deidara's voice trembled comically as his eyebrows rose surprisingly.

Minori strongly nodded, grinning. "That' how we can breathe fire when we're first born! He said we hatch from gold eggs that are hot 'cause of the fire! _So_, it can't be in there," He undoubtedly said, lightly poking his finger at Deidara's flat stomach.

Naruto bit back a snicker, turning his head away so Minori wouldn't see him about to laugh and get upset at him. Deidara however, smirked mischievously and sat forward.

He remembered Taishi and Layla telling him something of that nature as well. They also heard that from Fugaku. Damn. He hated how that man brainwashed Uchiha children by putting them on pedestals and making them believe they are superior to anyone and everyone on this earth. That's how they end up like every other Uchiha. Arrogant and an asshole.

Deidara feigned a confused look and tilted his head. "Minori, I'm pretty sure that's not how it works," Minori's eyebrows furrowed in strangely and Deidara snorted cunningly. "I'm afraid your grandfather lied to you. Now, let me tell you where babies really come from,"

Minori gave a nod, curious.

"You see, babies come about when a man and a woman, or in _our_ case, when a paternal father and a maternal father–_your_ mother," He saw how big Naruto's eyes got when he started off with that. The younger male probably thought he was going to tell him the real-deal. Deidara inwardly laughed and continued on. "Use a blade from the Feudal Japan era and an ancient cup to summon a blessing, un. And to summon this blessing, they cut the center of their palms with that blade, right until the blood begins to ooze from the flesh," He did the motion of cutting his palm, Minori's eyes intensely following the movement and Naruto deadpanned.

Deidara's voice suddenly got creepily dark and Minori was getting a bit frightened. "Then the blood _spills_ from the flesh and into the cup, where the blood of the mother and father will mix. After that, they both drink from said cup and pray that their wish with be heard by the God above, un." He sighed casually, nodding to himself.

Naruto felt a little sick to his stomach after hearing that concept. What the hell was with Deidara and crazy-ass cult like stories? He swore he was into the creepiest shit! And why, just _why_ did he have to tell his child _that_?

Minori went over to his mother, beyond scared. He swallowed thickly and his heart thumped anxiously. He certainly remembered his father telling him that he was going give him a little brother or sister soon, and he certainly didn't want that! "Kaasan, you' not gon' to have one are you? You can't!"

Naruto, dragging his fingers through his long hair, had no idea what to say. He couldn't say wasn't going to have one. That would be lying to his poor baby.

"You can't! You can't! The baby's gon' be evil! Did you hear how scary that was?!" Minori tried to convince his mother, hugging him around his waist and looking up at him pleadingly. "_Please_, Kaasan! You and Tousan _can't _do _that_!"

Deidara leaned over and patted Minori on the top of his golden hair. "Minori, the baby will not be evil, un. It'll be your little brother or sister and you'll love them very much," Minori made a disgusted face at him and he muttered, "Well how do you think you came about, un?" This was insulting. His story wasn't scary at all, and Taishi loved the thought of that concept.

Minori's eyes grew frighteningly big and he immediately let go of his mother, standing up right. "No, no! I no' evil!" He shook his head furiously, even more scared than before.

Naruto was about to comfort him after conjuring up what he should say to fix this. "Minori-"

"Dear Lord, please forgiv' me and cleanse my soul of the blood I was born from," Minori had his eyes closed and his hands entwined at his chest in prayer. "I no' evil!" His voice dropped to a whimper as he went on and Naruto slapped a hand over his mouth, bottling a laugh. "And you better not give me a brother or sister or I won't like you no more. Peace, love, Uchiha Minori. ..And actu-ally can you add that I' not givin' a bedtime and I can wear my pull-ups _all day_. The potty-monster ain't going to bite my ass off whenever he feel' like it." He breathed angrily with a frown.

When he re-opened his eyes, Deidara was doubled over in laughter, breathless with tears in his eyes and hitting the side of the bench uncontrollably. His mother, however, was obviously suppressing it. So bad he was turning red, the veins in his neck straining.

* * *

_Minori's such a cute little babe! Ah! Back to the question I asked in the beginning, do I have any Kingdom Hearts fans following me? I seriously hope I do since I'm like in love with Sora x Riku/Axel x Roxas! I'll probably have to poll it or something-matter a fact that's what I'll do. But please let me know dear readers. And maybe you lovelies could drop a review down below? Please? :-)_


	5. His Choice Of Career

**Disclaimer:** Trust me. If only it did belong to me.

_**A/N:** I've been reading on Wattpad a lot and posting stuff on Ao3 lately. Idk.. Fanfiction just seems kind of dead. But instead of updating MTMB this week I wanted to post a new chapter for this instead since I've been like deprived of writing any SasuNaru lemons because there's not much sex happening with the plot I have for MTMB right now, so I needed to find a way to relieve some smuttiness._

**Warning:** Hot shower sex. :) Yes pervs.

* * *

**Childhood Misconceptions Anthology**:

_His Choice Of Career  
_

* * *

Minori watched the mailman put mail into the mailbox of their residence from the entry hall window for the third time that week with admirable, blue eyes.

_What a great man!_

The mailman had to have the coolest job ever, and he wanted to be just like him!

He got down out of the window and ran out of the entry hall, into the living room and went into the kitchen where Naruto was fixing them up some lunch, which was ramen, while the man also checked his cell phone.

Minori went around the kitchen island and stood up against the low cabinets, knowing that he was never supposed to be too close to the stove.

"The food's almost done, Minori," Naruto told him when he looked up from his cell and noticed the child in the kitchen. "Just wait a few more minutes, okay?" He reached for the steaming kettle on the stove, his long hair tied back, and then stepped over to the kitchen island.

" 'kay!" Minori grinned, seeing him pour hot water from the kettle and into the two styrofoam cups of ramen. He then moved around excitedly, unable to contain his excitement. "-Kaasan, can I tells' you what I want to be when I get bigger?"

"Yeah. What?" Naruto muttered, barely paying attention him as he moved to put the kettle back on the stove top.

"I'm gonin' to be a mailman!" Minori exclaimed, all giggly. "Can I be one! Can I?"

"Huh? A mailman?" Naruto's eyebrows drew in strangely once he realized what Minori was saying and he turned to look at the boy, curiously. "Baby, why do you want to be a mailman?"

"Because it's only the best job in the world, Kaasan!" He grabbed onto the edge of the counter surface, dangling and swinging his body from the island as he continued on, "He delivers the mail to the whole world and I'm goin' to become one so that I can help him out. Like when the mailman gets sick I can deliver the mail to everyone in the world and gets' on the planes to go everywhere like Tousan does sometimes to go away." Minori lifted his weight, his feet off the floor.

"O-Oh," Naruto held back a laugh, walking over to the island and grabbed the child under the arms, picking him up and then sat him on the island surface. He stood in front of the grinning child, not sure how to say it. "Minori.. baby, that's not how being a mailman works," He mentioned cautiously, cupping his face gently.

Minori's cheerful expression almost immediately sank and his eyes were big with disappointment. "Then how does it work?" He asked sadly, pouting.

Naruto cringed, attacked with the most adorable pout ever. He really didn't want to crush Minori's dreams, and the boy had been so excited about it. Naruto stared at the child's face, feeling a bit guilty before he even said what he thought of saying next. Maybe Minori didn't have to know, just yet…

"No, um…" Naruto's eyes suddenly gleamed as he caressed Minori's face and he grinned widely. "Actually, what I meant was.. that sounds like an amazing job! It takes a real' important person to give everyone their mail, and travel the world at the same time!" He nodded reassuringly. Behind the grin he wore he felt a little bad. Well, it was just a tiny white lie. It wouldn't hurt Minori, and he was pretty sure when Minori got older he would figure out how the world really functions. But for now he would let him dream big.

Minori's blue eyes brightened gleefully and his grin returned. "Uh-huh! You have to be real' im.. important to do it, Kaasan!"

Naruto chuckled, kissing his crown of hair. "That's why I know my baby will do an amazing job!" Minori giggled, giving a nod and then Naruto heard his cell ding over on the countertop. He took Minori down from the island to stand on the floor and then went to grab his cell. That particular ding meant that received a text message and he had been waiting on that reply from Sasuke.

He unlocked the screen and tapped the new message alert at the very top of his screen and he saw it was from Sasuke.

_I get off early this evening. I should be home by 7. _

Naruto's mouth slowly stretched into a grin and he texted back:

_Okay. I'll have the iPad charged up and hopefully we'll have a while to ourselves. See you tonight, teme. Get home safe. _

Yes, they were planning a _sex date_. That was Deidara's advice to him. So Naruto had the iPad charging up for Minori to use once Sasuke got home and maybe that would distract him for an hour so, giving him and Sasuke at least a little bit of time to get in a quickie. Naruto eyed the text he received back.

_Set everything up in the bathroom. I think I'll like a 'shower' when I get home. _

Naruto grinned wider, getting the subtle hint and quickly texted him back.

_Roger that, captain! _

His phone dinged again.

_Hn. Idiot. _

Naruto laughed slightly, pocketing his cell phone in his shorts. He turned around to find Minori looking off into space, apparently day dreaming, and cocked an eyebrow weirdly at the boy. "Hey, 'Nori, I think the ramen's done." He said with another laugh.

Minori blinked out of his thoughts and looked at the cups of ramen hungrily, clapping his hands together demandingly. "Okay, okay! You better be ready, ramen!"

* * *

Naruto came downstairs with the iPad as Minori was playing with his toys in the living room. Sasuke texted him to let him know he pulled up outside and he was ecstatic. Mainly because he and Sasuke hadn't been intimate in the last three weeks and it felt more like forever. He couldn't bare it any longer. He walked around the couch and Minori made sound effects to himself while on the floor.

"Minori, want the iPad?" He asked casually, though he was inwardly smirking at his cunning plan.

Minori looked up from his cars and the small city he had created on the floor. "Y-Yeah!" He hadn't gotten on today and he wanted to play this new game he downloaded onto there last night. He grinned, dropping everything and ran over to his mother, grinning widely.

Naruto worked on taking the password off of it. A password had been set on it because when Minori was told he wasn't allowed to play on it at certain times he would disobey and get on it anyway. But this way Minori couldn't even try getting into it if it was secured. Well, the boy tried once before and had gotten so mad he actually _threw _the iPad on the floor and fell out into a tantrum, resulting in him not being allowed on it for a few weeks.

But now Minori understood well enough to know that when he was told not to get on, he wouldn't.

"Minori, the old Minions game isn't on there anymore," Naruto mentioned, handing it to him and Minori pouted, taking it.

"Why?" He whined.

Naruto patted his head. "I put a better one on there."

Minori hesitantly nodded, eying the device upsettingly. "I liked the other one… it better be lots more better." He walked away from his mother and went over to the couch, climbing up onto it and sitting down.

Naruto turned to look at him and sighed expectedly, wondering if he was spoiling him too much. He watched as Minori indulged himself in the iPad and soon he was smiling again, thankfully. Naruto guessed he liked the new Minions app game he downloaded onto there. He looked over him, his hands on the back of the couch.

It wasn't long before Naruto heard the front door being unlocked and mentally pumped his fist into the air. It wouldn't be long before Sasuke was fucking him into pure insanity! Or at least that's what he was hoping for. But when had that teme ever disappointed him during sex? _Never._ The jingle of keys resounded in the entry hall and he figured Sasuke was taking his shoes off and setting his things down.

Eventually the Uchiha strode into the living room dressed finely in a dark suit that clung fittingly to his lean yet muscular build. "Tadaima," He cordially announced, looking at his family.

Naruto had a light flush tinge his face, nearly unable to contain the desire to rip that suit off of him. "Hey. Okaeri," He grinned at him, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Hn, what the hell, dobe," Sasuke smirked at him knowingly. He walked over to Naruto. He could always tell when Naruto was anxious because he did that goofy grin and rubbed at the back of his neck all awkwardly. Naruto looked off, blushing harder and the raven chuckled smoothly before taking a glance down at his boy. "Minori, I'm back." He frowned, hating that when Minori was absorbed that damn iPad his mere existence didn't matter to him.

Minori blinked in realization and looked up from the screen and at his father. "Hi! I didn't hear Tousan come in, hehe!" He flashed him a toothy grin.

Sasuke was skeptical.

He didn't hear him come in!

Damn that device. He would destroy it one day.

However, he stayed calm and brushed it off, this time. He over the back of the couch and leaned down slightly, turning a side of his face to the child and pointed to his pale cheek. "Cheek?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Minori turned around and stood up on the couch, giggling and gave his father a warming peck on the cheek.

Naruto laughed, watching them. Sasuke was such a needy papa sometimes.

Sasuke then tapped his other one. "Other cheek."

"_Nooo_, Tousan! I was playing the game!" Minori pouted exasperatedly, sitting back down with the iPad in his hands and putting his attention back on his game.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in disbelief and he vengefully ruffled Minori's hair. "Fine, then." He turned to Naruto and his lover looked back at him expectedly. Sasuke smiled. He was probably waiting on that 'I'm home' kiss. But he had something better in stored for his dobe. He stepped closer to the blonde and Naruto puckered his mouth moronically. Sasuke laughed, and instead, bent down and grabbed Naruto around his waist and picked him up, slinging him over his shoulder.

Naruto released a surprised yelped when he realized what was happening and blushed harder. "Sa-Sasuke, what the hell! Let me down-"

Sasuke brought his hand smack down on Naruto's ass and the blonde hissed. "Quiet, Naruto. I'm ready for my shower," Sasuke carried him off, heading for the staircase.

He squirmed in Sasuke's hold and then another painful swat came to his ass, stopping him from moving anymore. "You.. t-teme! You could've kissed me first!" Naruto laughed, dropping his weight and dangling over the raven's shoulder. There was no way out of Sasuke's grasp and if this was the way he wanted to do it, then fine. Naruto lifted his head, looking at Minori on the couch who wasn't paying them any mind at all. That kid literally didn't give a shit what was going on around him when he was on that iPad.

"Minori, I'll be right back, okay!" He called as Sasuke began carrying him up the stairs.

"Mmhm!" Minori nodded, not looking up from his game.

* * *

Naruto moaned and slid his long hair over to one shoulder. "Ah… Haa.. harder, Sasuke," He snapped his hips back against him desperately.

Sasuke complied, witnessing the beauty that was Naruto, and pushed in deep, earning him an appreciative cry out from the blonde. Naruto's had his hands pressed on the wet tiles of the steam shower and bent forward with his ass out to him as he thrusted into him from behind. The shower water rained down on them, soaking their skin and hair. Naruto looked even more beautiful than he normally did wet from the water. Sasuke grasped Naruto's hip and drove into him deeper and harder, leaning down over Naruto and kissing on the back of his neck.

Naruto let out a wail, shivering delightfully because of how good Sasuke felt inside him and the sensation of being filled and stretched by him so amazingly.

Sasuke groaned a bit, leaning up and proceeded to drive into Naruto. He then looked down and watched Naruto's round, perky ass as he buried himself deep inside the tight entrance repeatedly. Damn, it was like it was trying to swallow him, Naruto clenching down on him so eagerly. He smirked mischievously, bringing his hand up and then dropping it on an ass cheek sharply, the flesh reddening almost right away after impact. Naruto hissed, jerking at the hit. He always enjoyed how Naruto bruised so easily. "_Ngnh_.. Don't clench down so much, Naruto. How quick do you want this to be over, hn?" He groaned again when Naruto got tighter and slapped the other ass cheek punishingly.

"_Aa!_ Aah!" Naruto whimpered, unable to help tightening up so much on the man's huge length.

Sasuke watched Naruto pressed his forehead on the tiled wall in front him and stopped moving. "Hold up a second," Naruto looked back at him questionably with an eyebrow raised and Sasuke slowly pulled out of him, completely.

"Uuh- No!" Naruto gasped at the sudden empty feeling and then whined out in disappointment. "Wh-What?"

Sasuke took a second to witness Naruto's widened hole clench and unclench, wanting nothing more than for him to fill it again and licked his lips at the sight. However, he decided that he wanted to see Naruto's face, so he took his lover by the hips and turned him facing his way.

This is where Naruto's flexibly came in handy.

Naruto looked back at him confusingly and Sasuke grabbed him under his left leg and drew it up until the heel of Naruto's foot was on his shoulder, bringing him into a standing split. Naruto then grinned in understanding and Sasuke eyed his standing foot, an eyebrow rising concerningly. "Is this okay, Naruto?" When he chose to explore Naruto's flexibility he always wanted to make sure he was comfortable and that it wasn't straining on his body, even though Naruto could hold up in this position for a good amount of time.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded, wrapping his arms around the raven's neck and properly balancing himself on his foot. This was naturally pretty easy for him to do, but Sasuke liked to be sure he was okay to do it. He pouted, reaching down and curled his fingers around Sasuke's huge, red and dripping length. "Now hurry up and put it back in. We don't have a lot of time," He scowled impatiently into dark eyes.

"I don't like being rushed, dobe." Sasuke securely held Naruto's leg and lined up his pulsing length with Naruto's entrance, and took no time plunging right on in.

"Ha- _Nngh!_" Naruto's voice hitched, Sasuke spreading him incredibly, and he dug his fingers nails into the back of that pale neck, his eyes rolling up momentarily as he was overtaken by a drowning ecstasy.

"Ah.. _shit_," Sasuke quietly hissed, wincing. He knew he would definitely have scratches on the back of his neck after this. But he ignored the dull pain, too delighted with the tight, warmth swallowing his length and slowly began thrusting in and out of Naruto. "Mmm, fuck _yes!_ Naruto…" He locked his eyes on Naruto, the blonde moaning repeatedly. It was such a gorgeous sight.

His blonde hair looked even more beautiful when drenched to his head and tousled, clinging to caramel skin. He loved how his hair turned a darker shade of blonde when it was hit with water. It reminded him of gold satin. Naruto closed his eyes, savoring the thrusts Sasuke gave into him and the raven couldn't take his eyes off the sight before him. Naruto's plush lips and skin was flushed thanks the heat of his own body, and the shower, re-opened dilated eyes having an enchanting ring of blue around them.

He was so fucking beautiful!

Sasuke sped up, lowering his mouth down for Naruto's chest and then closed his lips around a pink nipple.

"Oh, _Aahn! _Sas-Sasuke.." Naruto breathed a heavy moan and put his hand on the grasp Sasuke had on his leg. He watched Sasuke lick on his nipple and then scrap his teeth over it, causing him to tremble pleasurably. Sasuke fully sucked his nipple into his warm mouth, as if trying to get something out of it and Naruto's eyes fluttered blissfully. "F-Fuck yes, baby. You're so good," The hand he still had on the raven's neck he buried into the base of Sasuke's drenched hair and his fingers gripped the dark locks before the man released his nipple with a wet pop. "Aah!"

Sasuke gave a few more gentle thrusts in while stroking Naruto's leaking member. And then, he couldn't take holding out anymore. Naruto was clenching and twitching around him, making his mind go all hazy. It was so wet and tight, the friction driving him crazy. He grabbed Naruto's ass, guiding his hips into his roughly and slammed deep into him, brutally. He loved this position because Naruto's ass looked so damn erotic, all plump and tense, and it felt so soft to squeeze in his palms.

"_N-Nnnahhhh_! Yeah, yeah, don't stop!" Naruto's shoulders arched and he gripped at the Uchiha's hair tighter, staring up into those dark eyes pleadingly. The raw lust and pleasure that coursed through his body intensified when he heard the groan that left Sasuke's throat and saw euphoric expression plastered on the man's face, the sound of their flesh striking making him shiver. "Aha, _ah!_ There, there! Right there!" He shouted, Sasuke brushing over that place inside him tauntingly.

"Hn. I'll hit that spot, but you can't come before I do, Naruto. I want us to come together." Sasuke said huskily with a grunt as he changed the angle his cock went in and aimed for that spot made Naruto lose his mind.

"Ah! Aahh!" His blue eyes glossy, Naruto nodded frantically and whimpered, engulfed in a heavenly bliss. "-Auunh! _Oh_—my God! Ahhhnn, _fuck!_" Sasuke was pounding straight into his sweet spot and if it wasn't for Sasuke holding him in that position he wouldn't have been able to stay up. Naruto's eyes rolled up before he tightly closed them and was attacked by endless waves of pleasure.

"Oh, Sasuke! Aa! Aaaaah!" He quivered uncontrollably. "Good, so good! –Unnhh!" He opened his eyes, gazing at the man driving him insane and his entire body began to convulse intensely, that hot sensation coiling in his lower abdomen. He let out a choked breath, Sasuke thrusting into him with great force. "Ah—_Uhn!_ Nnnhah!" He cried out sweetly, biting his lower lip. "Hah, dammit… _Nnuuggh!_"

_Fuck._ He was going to come at this rate.

"Ngnhhh! Fuck, Naruto, don't come yet," Sasuke slowed his hips, panting breathily. He _had_ to or Naruto wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. The blonde was shaking all over. His foot was even shaking and the toes were flexed back awkwardly.

"_Oh_.. hmm, hm… ..S-Sorry." Naruto convulsed, taking a much needed breath in and released it back out through his nose. "I'm trying.. it was really good," He let out a glazed laugh, grinning slightly.

Sasuke smiled and leaned down, kissing him deeply.

There was the creak of the door and then, _"Tousan!"_

His eyes widened, Sasuke pulled away from the kiss and immediately stiffened. Naruto's were just as wide. They had left the door to their room open and the bathroom connected to their room unlocked since Minori had been right downstairs.

Sasuke heard Minori walking around outside the shower and let a quiet curse slip pass his lips. Good thing he had decided to install this dark shower curtain in here or the boy would have seen _everything._

"_Tousan!"_

Sasuke cleared his throat, trying to control his arousal, as he was still inside Naruto. "Yes, Minori? What is it?"

"I didn't get to tell yous' about what I'm gon' be when I get bigger," Minori idly wandered over to the toilet, climbing up on the seat and sitting down on it. "Do want to know what my job is gon' be, Tousan?" He stared at the curtained glass of the shower across from him, grinning.

"_Minori, can't this, um, wait until I'm done showering?"_

Minori pouted, shaking his head. "No! I have to tell you now!"

Sasuke rocked his hips into Naruto a bit and Naruto muffled a moaned, hitting him in the chest. "Fine, Minori. But make it quick."

Minori nodded, grinning bigger. "Tousan, I don't want to do your job no more! I'm gon' be the mailman!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he looked at a humored Naruto strangely. "What is that boy talking about? He's going to become a mailman?" He whispered skeptically.

"Shut up. It's his dream," Naruto quietly gritted out, shifting a bit because leg was starting to cramp up.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, lowering Naruto's leg once he noticed that Naruto was uncomfortable. "Minori, why do you want to become a mailman?" He asked over the running shower.

Minori jumped up off the toilet lid, excited to tell his father all about it. "Tousan, it's the greatest job in the world! He gives all the world their mail, so he gots' you know super powers. Oh, maybe he flies around the world like superman!" He went on dreamingly to himself, but still speaking out loud to his father. "And when he don't feel like it or he gets sick I can give everyone their mail! Wait, even better, I can give the mail to my side of the world and he can give the mail to his side of the woooorld!" His eyes gleamed brightly in realization. "It'll be _waaaaaay_ better than sitting in a stuffy office for all my days! So do you like my job, Tousan?"

Sasuke sighed. So apparently Minori had the idea that there was one mailman and they delivered mail to the entire world. Who the hell told him that? "Minori, you are not-!"

Minori tilted his head, cocking an odd eyebrow when his father suddenly went silent.

Sasuke bit back a hiss after Naruto pinched his nipple painfully, stopping him from giving his refusal to his son's choice of future career. Naruto glared at him, silently threatening him. "Yes, Minori, fine. We'll talk more about it when I'm done in the shower." He said, giving into Naruto and the blonde grinned in triumph.

Minori pumped his fist into the air, giddy. "Yes, yes! Tousan said yes!" He couldn't be happier. He then turned to the toilet and called over his shoulder, "Tousan, I have to use the bathroom!" He lifted the lid and pulled his pajama shorts down.

Sasuke frowned. He wanted nothing more than to get back to fucking his dobe. It was quiet for some time and he and Naruto were simply waiting for Minori to hurry along, Sasuke tapping his fingers on the wall above Naruto's head impatiently. He eyed the blonde annoyingly, his gaze shooting him that _'he's your son'_ look and Naruto pinched him, again, causing him to wince.

Minori finished peeing and difficultly pulled his shorts back up, humming to himself. "I'm done, Tousan! Now I'm gon' go find Kaasan!" He reached for the toilet handle and flushed the toilet before running out, _without_ washing his hands!

Almost simultaneously with the flush Naruto piercingly shrieked and Sasuke yelled because the shower water turned freezing cold while the toilet flushed.

Minori stopped right after he was out of the bathroom and clenched his teeth guiltily. _Oops._ He forgot about the water thing, and also, he could've sworn he heard his Kaasan. He went back into the bathroom, poking his head around and then curiously asked, "Tousan, is Kaasan in there with you?"

"_No!—No, he isn't, Minori. Now, I'm showering. Leave."_

His eyebrows cocked, Minori eyed the shower suspiciously for a few seconds and then shrugged, leaving back out and running off to find Naruto. "Kaasaaaaaaan!"

* * *

_to be continued..._

**A/N:** I swear Minori knows that he cock-blocks his father 85% of the time but plays innocent hehe. :) And I can't be the only one who thought the mailman was literally one person when I was a kid. I thought that shit until I was at least... 8.. maybe 9? LOL.

I wonder if someone will review TTvTT


	6. The Dance of Forever

**Disclaimer:** I literally puke at the thought of his name now. :(

_**A/N:** I had to. I HAD to. My fingers were just itching to write something and with my schedule this was all I could manage, which is okay. Instead of doing a lemon - because I literally had no time to write one - I just want to show that romantic side of SasuNaru. I needed more of this, especially with how I've been feeling lately. I'm just guessing no one saw my update on my FF profile, but if you go see the update it should clear up why I haven't been posting, aside from me being busy. And I'd loved to thank VictoriaLovesNejiandDeidara for reading over this for me. :)_

**Songs - Mariah Carey _(Fantasy.)_ Ariana grande _(Touch It.)_**

* * *

**Childhood Misconceptions Anthology**:

_The Dance of Forever  
_

* * *

Naruto smirked wide, hearing the low music playing downstairs in the living room. Looks like Sasuke was having himself a little throw-back night. He couldn't even help bringing his arms up and snapping his fingers to the music as he began to rock to it while heading through the hallway after putting Minori to bed. Sasuke had said he had some documents to go over that he hadn't been able to work on at the office, and instead of working in the home-office Sasuke decided to work on them in the living room.

'_Oh when you walk by every night. Talking sweet and looking fine. I get kind of hectic inside. Oh baby I'm so into you. Darling if you only knew, all the things that flow through my mind.'_

Which was exactly where Naruto found him. Sasuke was sitting on the sofa with some thick-framed reading glasses on his handsome, pale face while working his fingers over the keyboard of the work laptop on his lap. Naruto peeped Sasuke bobbing his head to the beat of the song escaping the stereo of the entertainment center.

Naruto walked around the back of the sofa and into Sasuke's line of sight, though it seemed the man didn't even notice him. Still, he grinned.

Sasuke was focused, wanting to have everything done before midnight. He did notice Naruto stroll into the living room and stop in front of him, but figured he was just there, normally wandering the living room for whatever reason. However, when he raised his eyes from his laptop and onto the blonde, he witnessed Naruto dancing before him.

'_Images of rapture, creep into me slowly. As you're going to my head, and my heart beats faster. When you take me over, time and time and time again.'_

He watched Naruto lip-sing, mouthing each English word exactly. Well, this was one of Naruto's favorite throw-back songs, so that was expected. Sasuke smiled, breathing a low laugh as Naruto dramatically fell down to his knees and opened his mouth wide at arrival of the extended high note of the song while running his hands up and down his body sensually, his blue eyes on his husband the entire time. Sasuke shook his head, amusingly. He didn't know if his lover knew this or not, but this little performance was slightly arousing for him. Naruto rose back to his feet and sauntered over to the seated man, swinging his hips to the beat and hummed along to _Mariah Carey_. He then drew his arms above his head before slowly letting them glide back downward, low of his chest and passed his stomach.

'_But it's just a sweet, sweet fantasy baby. When I close my eyes you come and take me. On and on and on, it's so deep in my daydreams. But it's just a sweet, sweet fantasy baby.'_

Slipping his thumbs into the waist of his jeans, Naruto showed Sasuke a devilish gaze and suggestively swiveled his hips. He saw the way Sasuke reclined back, simply enjoying the show and smiled. Sasuke knew this was his song, so it wasn't his fault he was distracting the raven from his work. It was Sasuke's for putting this song on. He removed his left hand from his tight jeans and it buried into the front of his long hair, some of the golden locks falling loose and sexily into his blue eyes as he looked at the Uchiha man through the strands and winked at him.

"Dobe, you're enticing me." Sasuke said, forcing down the erection he could sense begging to form in his sweat pants.

"Your fault," Naruto replied silkily, swiveling his body around along with hips until his backside was to Sasuke and he allowed him eye his tight, taut ass as he rolled his hips. "You know I love this song, Sasuke."

Sasuke ran his tongue over his lower lip, blond hair draping down those slim hips and Naruto's ass moving deliciously in front of him. Too bad that Naruto's show ended as soon as the song did. Naruto laughed, seeing the state he put Sasuke in. Though there was no apparent erection, Naruto knew Sasuke was struggling to keep it that way. However, when Sasuke was aroused it was expressive on his face. From the bridge of his nose to his cheek-bones flush would rise over his pale skin, and that was how Sasuke's face looked right now.

Seriously, that wasn't even a real dance or anything. But, like always, he could do barely anything and Sasuke would get turned on.

"Well, since I'm already distracted," Sasuke closed the laptop and set it aside on the sofa, then removed his glasses and set them on the coffee table before he grabbed the remote to switch from the CD playing to the regular radio. Naruto looked at him curiously and he got up, outstretching his hand to him. "Let's dance a little, Naruto. I'm in the mood."

"Oh, you're in the mood?" Naruto laughed a bit, giving Sasuke his hand and the taller man nodded, bringing him in close. They actually hadn't done this in a while. They used to do this often. Just slow dance in a room to whatever music playing on the radio, simply enjoying each other's company, completely relaxed. Naruto smiled, feeling Sasuke press a hand on his lower back before he put a hand on his husband's shoulder, taking in his comforting scent and looked up at him. "I actually miss this, no matter how bad I am at it."

"Hn," Sasuke smiled at the blond, tightening the hold he had on his hand. "I don't think you're as bad as before. You're decent now."

Naruto frowned half-heartedly, giving a shake of his head. "No, Sasuke. I think I'm still pretty terrible at this," He thought about all the times Sasuke made him dance with him on occasions, in front of others, and how bad he had been, constantly stepping on the man's feet and tripping, though Sasuke always held him tight and never let him fall. Now that he thought about it, maybe he was decent after all. "Okay, I'm probably.. half decent." He stated hesitantly, remembering that he no longer stepped on Sasuke's feet or tripped over his own.

_'How do I make the phone ring? Why do I even care? How are you all around me when you're not really there? When you're not really there?'_

They moved along to the song playing, their bodies fitting to one another's, as if they were made for each other, and lost themselves in meaningless conversation while they danced. Naruto slid his hand onto the back of Sasuke's neck, consumed in the dark eyes that interlocked with his. Sasuke looked even handsomer when he was content with the simple things in life. Just the two of them, dancing.

_'How do I feel you on me when you're not on my skin? Why do you say you want me, then tell me "I'm not coming in"? Baby, just come on in. …Cause every time I'm with you, I go into a zone. And I remember all the places you wanna go,'_

Sasuke lead, his own gaze being swallowed in Naruto's beautiful, blue hues. It reminded of how much Minori's resembled them and brought him to desire those eyes on another little him even more. "Naruto.. You're amazing, you know that?" He mentioned, his voice deep and tender. He honestly meant that from the bottom of his heart. Naruto trusted Sasuke with his heart, had warmed Sasuke's seemingly hollow one and captured it, all at the same time, never letting it out of his protective clutch. And above all else, Naruto gifted him with a son. A real _family_. Allowing him to experience the way a family was supposed to feel. Sasuke remembered at one point in time he didn't think he would ever find a person that would give him even that. But Naruto gave him that, and more.

"Oh yeah? And how is that, Romeo?" Naruto asked with a small, confused laugh, cocking his eyebrow at him slightly. He didn't get exactly what he did. He was just dancing with him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes half-heartedly and scoffed. "I'm sure I don't have to explain. Just keep doing it."

Naruto's eyebrows went in, his mouth dropping open, cluelessly. "What? Tell me, I don't know," He pressed, feeling like he missed something really important and heart-felt.

Sasuke chuckled, lowering his head and kissed Naruto's forehead as they continued to sway to the song. Naruto breathed in shakily, his heart pounding hard into his chest and he caught those gittery butterflies. The Uchiha smirked and whispered against his head, "I'm not telling you."

Naruto idly pushed his fingers into the base of Sasuke's hair along his neck and toyed with the dark locks, wearing a cute pout. "Asshole." He wanted to know what he did. He felt like it was something important.

_'How do you know I'm breathing, when I'm holding my breath? Why don't we face the danger just for the night and forget? Baby, let's just forget?'_

Sasuke smirked and drew up the grasp he had on Naruto's hand, bringing him into a leisured spin, and then back to him. He was sure, _subconsciously_, Naruto knew why he was amazing to him. That's why he didn't feel the need to explain. He took his hand from Naruto's lower back and instead cupped the side of the Uzumaki's whiskered face, tilting his face up at him and Naruto scowled at him childishly. He chuckled expectedly, leaning low to Naruto's ear. "I want to make love to you tonight." He whispered huskily into his ear.

Naruto blushed slightly, finally letting himself grin. "With the way tonight's going I might just let you," Sasuke breathily laughed, the fluid, mellow sound of it sending delightful chills down Naruto's spine. Sasuke was too good at swooning him, no matter how ticked off he was at him. "Unless, that is just your ploy to get me pregnant, again. …Maybe I should just let that happen, then."

Sasuke stopped moving to the music and almost immediately leaned back up to look Naruto in the face. He eyed him seriously. "What?"

Naruto snickered at the way Sasuke's face lit up. It was kind of cute. "Yeah. If you're really ready for that, Sasuke. I think.. I think I am, and I think we should see what happens." He said, smiling, and gradually Sasuke began to smile as well. "I stop taking my birth control like two weeks ago, so I want to start trying. Maybe.. see what happens in the next few months, or so…,"

Sasuke's eyebrows arose in disbelief of what Naruto was saying to him. He was sure last they talked about this Naruto was dead-set on that _'no'_ he served him. Something about Minori possibly being mad at him. But, it seemed Naruto had a _huge_ change of heart since then.

Sasuke stayed silent and Naruto narrowed his gaze at the raven's shocked stare. "Teme, are you taking it or leaving it?" He asked annoyingly with a huff.

That was all it took to snap the man out of his speechless stupor. Sasuke's eyes flashed with a spark of urgency and his expression hardened. "You should know _damn well_ I'm taking it, Naruto." He grabbed Naruto's ass possessively, smirking widely.

"Sasuke, you have a serious case of baby-fever, you know that?" Naruto blushed harder, a surge of heat rushing through him at the feel of the firm squeeze Sasuke gave his backside.

"It is not my fault you entice me to procreate with you, Naruto. I take one look at you and want to make more of you. Hn, these are purely my natural instincts." Naruto laughed lightly at his response and encircled his arms around Sasuke's neck before he brought him down into kiss. Sasuke's eyebrows drew in. He didn't think he said anything worth laughing about. Sasuke then ran his tongue over Naruto's lower lip and Naruto parted his soft, full lips for him, still laughing against his mouth.

He didn't know if Sasuke knew it or not, but sometimes he said things along the lines of weird and romantic at the same time. Naruto gripped the back of Sasuke's neck tight as he trembled with laughter. So, basically, he caught baby-fever anytime he glanced at Naruto. He wanted to make more babies with Naruto because he was _Naruto_, his one and only. Naruto could barely take it. He didn't know if he should laugh or tear-up about it. His heart felt like it would burst with these overwhelming emotions that pounded throughout the vessel. "You're so cute sometimes," He muttered, grinning, after pulling back.

With the twitch of an eyebrow, Sasuke frowned. "Cute?"

Naruto nodded, running his fingers through the front of the raven's hair and then tucked some of the stray locks behind Sasuke's ear. "Yeah. ..I like it when you're being cute."

"Hn. Usuratonkachi." Sasuke simply sighed and then looked over toward the staircase when he heard the light foot-falls on the stairs. Minori was rubbing his half-lidded, blue eyes, drowsily, coming down in his pajamas with his stuffed fox animal in an arm, tightly. Naruto turned to look when he saw Sasuke look over and smiled expectedly at the little blonde.

"Hey, 'Nori. Just couldn't stay asleep for the night, huh?"

"Kaasan, Tousan… what're you doin'?" He mumbled quietly, hearing the music on the radio. He then noticed the way his mother and father were standing close together. He forced his sleepy eyes wider and grinned dazedly. "Oh, was you two's dancing?!" He jumped off the last stair and ran over to them and his eyes lit up at them. The need for sleep left him and suddenly he was excited. "I wanna dance too!"

"Is that so? You remember the way you were taught?" Sasuke said with a small smile down at his boy and Minori nodded surely, turning around to throw his fox on the sofa before turning back to his father.

"Yup! Like this!" He straightened his posture, mimicking a basic waltz stance and then brought up his hands, pretending to clasp his partner. Then, he began stepping across the floor accordingly, from what he remembered his father teaching him. "One… Two… Three…, One… Two… Three," He murmured, his eyebrows furrowing in. He wasn't sure if two came after three, or if he was confusing the numbers.

Naruto laughed and stepped back from Sasuke, watching their son. The serious look claiming Minori's face was too cute, and clearly the child was trying hard to remember number order. Minori could only count to six. Well, with skipping over the number four.

Minori stopped, grinning up at his father. "See! I can, Tousan!"

Naruto grinned proudly at Minori and then looked at the raven. "What do you say to that, _tousan_?"

"Hn, you are very good at that," Sasuke chuckled and leaned down, picking Minori up and situated him on his hip. "May I have this dance, Minori?" He invitingly opened his hand to the three year old and Minori blushed slightly, nodding before placing his hand in his father's. Sasuke moved them to the melody of the song playing and Naruto laughed, warmly.

Minori smiled big at Sasuke. "Tousan, we h've to practice lots so we can be goods' for our wedding."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he glanced at a just as surprised Naruto unexpectedly. "Oh. I had no idea. We're getting married?" He humored the boy, his lips twitching into an amused smile.

Minori gawked forward in the man's arms and showed him a look, as if he should've already known that. "Of course, Tousan! We have to get married!"

"-Wait. What about me? You're going to marry him and not me, Minori?" Naruto interrupted with a pout, and Sasuke quietly snickered.

Minori's eyes shot wide, outrageously at Naruto. "No, no, Kaasan! I' not leavin' you! _Alllllll _of us have to get married so we can be together forever!" He grinned adorably. Of course he was going to marry his mother too. He couldn't leave him behind.

Naruto put a hand to his chest, feigning relief and released a soft breath. "Then I can dance too?" He pointed to them and Minori laughed, letting go of Sasuke's hand and opened his arm to Naruto. Naruto smiled, joining his husband and child, Minori wrapping his arm around him and bringing him close.

"And at what age do you plan to correct this?" Sasuke whispered to Naruto, moving them to the music and Naruto just grinned at him, stupidly. He guessed Naruto wouldn't care until the time actually came. For now, Minori was the little baby Naruto never wanted to get older, and Sasuke was fine with that.

* * *

_to be continued..._

**A/N:** I feel like I can write Naruto and Sasuke's connection so well in this story because I'm the only one who knows their past and what they've been through, and since it's not written out it's more endearing for me to write. Their past relationship and the way it was built is not the typical way I usually write their relationships. It's more daring? Edgy? I don't know, LOL.

Btw, you guys can request any misconceptions you have in mind or just things you want to see happen. :) And go check my profile to find out what's going on with me posting if you don't know. And possibly review? TT~TT


	7. End of The Night Joys

**Disclaimer: **Screw you Kishimoto!

_**A/N:** This is like the only story right now that doesn't stress me out since I can always make chapters as short as I want and about whatever I want. I'm just taking a breather with everything that's going on with me and FF and this story helps so much. Speaking of this story, I see that started it like way back in 2014 and I wanted to slap myself. I only have 7 chapters out and it's been almost a year and a half? :/ So, you guys will most likely get a chapter every week from here on out. I'm trying to flood it with chapters and I enjoy writing it so much too. This chapter wasn't really a misconception chapter, more like a 'kids being kids' chapter LOL. And I'd like to thank ___VictoriaLovesNejiandDeidara _for reading over this._

**_P.S - I'm so excited to let you guys know that if you adore Minori as much as I do, you can go on my website see to his characterization and bio because I moved it from my tumblr. I've done Akihisa (from Baby Daddy), Daisuke (from MTMB) and right now I'm working on Aki (from MTMB.) You can also check out Minori and Itachi and Deidara's twins for this story. Just check me out at: 'usamisensei' '.' 'wordpress' '.' com FF doesn't let you write links out but you guys know the way to type it. :)  
_**

* * *

**Childhood Misconceptions Anthology**:

_End of The Night Joys_

* * *

"That was such a good movie, right?"

"No. That movie was complete shit, and a waste of money."

Naruto looked at Sasuke expectedly as they walked back from the cinema and down the bustling street that night, through the cool breeze and under the glimmering lights of the city. They were heading back to Naruto's parents' house since Minato and Kushina lived within walking distance of the movie theater, and he and Naruto always felt that nostalgia of when they first started dating when they decided to head back on foot. Nothing compared to the memories of those late evening dates they used to have and the walks back to Naruto's home at the time.

"Well, I thought it was good," Naruto grinned wider, walking a little further back than his husband, but their hands were still joined. "Best action movie I've seen in a while, actually."

Sasuke snorted. "Hn. The lead actor wasn't even threatening, that's why he died at the end," He glanced at Naruto who pursed his lips at him skeptically and he arched an eyebrow, haughtily. "What, dobe? It's the truth. Now, if it had been me in his position I would've rained death on the entire city. How much of a fucking idiot do you have to be to _intentionally_ show up to a gang-fight where you know there maybe thirteen, twenty men ready to team you. I'd be bringing a gun to a knife-fight that's for damn sure. Possibly a couple AK's," He pulled on the blonde's hand, lightly tugging his lover forward so Naruto was strolling right beside him.

Naruto laughed a bit, his cascading hair blowing in the wind and the city lights reflecting off his blue eyes. "Yes, I'm sure you could've done so much better, Sasuke. You're just cranky because we didn't get to see another one of those psychotic thrillers you're obsessed with." He teased, knowingly. Sasuke enjoyed that genre the most, but tonight Naruto wanted to see something different. Something that wouldn't mind-fuck him at the end of the night.

His stare ahead, Sasuke smirked. "That would've been better than the shit we just saw, Naruto."

"Uh-huh, sure," Naruto laughed again, nodding before using his freehand to zip up the leather jacket he wore. It was way too chilly for a summer night, but he was glad he and Sasuke were able to have a date to themselves for the first time in a while. His parents had Minori for them too, so they could take as much time as they wanted. Naruto suddenly felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and then took it out of his pants, reading the new message he received as they continued making their way through Shibuya. Naruto sighed half-heartedly, looking up from his phone and at the raven. "Mama said Minori's being extremely naughty tonight. We should hurry back," He said, his voice filled with obvious disappointment.

"Again? What is wrong with him lately?" Sasuke frowned, his eyebrows furrowing in strangely. For the last week or so Minori had been obnoxiously whiny and throwing a lot of tantrums. It was becoming exhausting, for him at least. Naruto usually dealt with him pretty well, even with how bad the tantrums had gotten.

* * *

"What? What do you want, Minori?" Naruto asked frustratingly, taking a quick glance back the child crying in the backseat of the car as he drove them home.

"I-I wan' my juice…" Minori whimpered, his cheeks furiously flushed.

"_Alright_. All you have to do is ask, you don't need to cry like that," He said sternly as he approached a red light and the car stopped. Naruto used that chance to reach down by Sasuke's feet and dig into the box of juices that had been left in the car since the last time he went shopping and randomly grabbed one before extending his arm back and handing the small juice to the boy.

Minori momentarily calmed down, sniffling, and staring at the juice he received. But, he quickly realized that it wasn't the flavor he wanted and began crying louder.

"Minori!" Naruto shouted in disbelief of how sharp the boy's lungs were. He didn't get how he was keeping this up. When they returned to his parents' home, Minori was already crying and acting out, but it had been a good thirty minutes since they left and the child still hadn't settled down. He didn't get what the hell was wrong with him.

Minori screamed, his face burning a darker red, angrily. "Nooo, Kaasan! Give me the other ONE!" He demanded, thrashing around in his carseat.

Naruto's gaze immediately hardened at his son in the rear-view mirror. "No. Not until you ask me _nicely_, Minori. …This is ridiculous," He muttered irritably as he pressed on the gas and Minori growled at him before sobbing excessively.

Naruto glanced over at Sasuke in the passenger seat where the man was on his phone and he wondered how in the hell Sasuke tuned Minori out so well. He knew he was responding to a work related email, but _damn_. The noise level was piercing. "What the hell.. Sasuke, can you please deal with him while I'm driving?" He bit out and the man looked up from his cell, looking as if he just took notice of what was going on.

Minori chose that moment to scream at the top of his lungs, gripping the side of his seat.

"My Lord, _Minori! _What is the matter?" Sasuke raised his voice bafflingly, turning to look back at his son and the little blonde squeezed his eyes shut with trembling lips. "Are you in any sort of pain?"

Minori shook his head with heaving sobs.

"Then what is the problem?" Sasuke asked calmly and reasonably. He absolutely hated when Minori got to the point of inconsolable.

The child choked out a breath, locks of his hair sticking to his sweaty, red face, and lifted the juice he had to his father. "T-Tousan, I-I… I wan' blue one…" He struggled to say between whining, pinning the man with watery, big, blue eyes.

"Hn," Sasuke tensed and almost, _nearly_ almost cracked. But Minori needed to learn how ask for what he wanted respectfully and simply giving it to him right now would teach him otherwise. "Minori, I will give you the blue one. All you need to do is ask nicely," He told him gently, but that the boy wasn't happy with that answer and instead began kicking and yelling. Sasuke's eyes narrowed sternly as he watched his son having a tantrum. "Minori, if you can't ask nicely you will not get it, and this screaming and crying that you are doing will not get you what you want either."

Naruto dragged his fingers through his hair stressfully with one hand steering the wheel. "Baby, just ask nicely and you'll get the blue one." He looked into the rear-view mirror at him.

"Noooo! Just gimme the blue one!" Minori shrilled uncontrollably before glaring, "Unnh!" and then throwing the juice he had it at the back of Naruto's seat.

"Minori, knock it off!" Naruto yelled exasperatedly while keeping his focus on the road.

"Hn. That's it, then." Sasuke turned in his seat and reached down to pick up the juice Minori threw and it had landed on the floor behind the Naruto's seat. "You don't get juice for the rest of the night."

With tears pouring from his eyes, Minori pouted cutely. "I'm sorrryyy! Tousan, Kaasan, I wan' MY blue one! Yous' being mean! Give it to meeee!" He tried to kick at the back of his mother's seat but his legs weren't long enough and that made him even angrier. "I'm thirsty!"

"You can have water, Minori. Want some?" Naruto offered softly, not sparing his son even a glance.

"No! No! NOOOOOOO!"

Sasuke sighed and faced forward, deciding to ignore the tantrum Minori was continuing to throw. That was about the only tactic that would make Minori stop, eventually. Naruto worriedly peeked at the boy through the rear-view mirror from time to time, but Sasuke just flat out discarded the child and pretended not to hear him, no matter how much Minori screamed. Even right now, with how Minori was acting, he was still dead-set on having another child. Temper tantrums were only temporary, and knowing how to deal with them was part of being parent. No matter how foul Minori's mood became, he still loved him the same and he knew at the end of the night Minori would want to fall asleep in his arms and be comforted by him. That was simply how these things went. And it made Sasuke love being a father even more.

Once Minori realized neither of his parents were tending to his tantrum, he tossed his head back and cried hysterically.

* * *

_to be continued..._

**A/N:** Remember to check out my wordpress if you would like to see Minori's bio and characterization! This chapter was inspired by the many tantrums my younger siblings have been throwing all damn day LOL. I am one of nine kids (I KNOW, THAT'S A LOT) and the youngest ones that throw tantrums are 1 year old (my baby sis.), 4 year old (baby bro.), and 7 year old (baby bro.), and they have been _non-stop_. They're stressing me out because they ALWAYS turn to me when they can't get what they want from my mother and then if I don't give them what they want they ready to fight LOL. I love them, but kids... and their tantrums smh...

P.S - Dropping a review would ease my pain. *wink*... TT~TT


	8. Big Boys Make Breakfast

**Disclaimer:** Naruto's not mine :(

_**A/N:** Another chapter just in the time for the weekend! I was late in posting because this chapter had an intense SasuNaru sexy times LOL. And just in case some readers didn't get the memo last chapter you can go on my wordpress website to check out character bio for Uchiha-Uzumaki Minori, and more of my other original characters. Everything is on there from background, personality, and physical appearance so feel free to check it out. Just search me at: 'usamisensei' '.' 'wordpress' '.' com :) And thank you _VictoriaLovesNejiandDeidara for the proofing!  
__

**Warning: 17+ content. Intense sex. And ya know, the evil cock-block known as the adorable Minori LOL. **

* * *

**Childhood Misconceptions Anthology**:

_Big Boys Make Breakfast_

* * *

Their morning routine had been the normal. First, Sasuke awoke and scooped a little, sleeping Minori up from their bed and quietly took him back to his own room. No matter what he seemed to find his way back into their room. Then, Naruto with a struggle, because he hated getting up in the morning, _period, _dragged himself out of the bed. He and Sasuke took their morning showers and then tended to everything else, like brushing their teeth, combing and making sure their hair was neat, etc. And last, they both aided in cooking breakfast for themselves before returning to their room and watching some television, laughing and conversing about whatever was on.

Naruto and Sasuke sometimes like to get a head-start before Minori so they weren't completely bum-rushed when he was hype and active in the morning, interrupting their sleep in the process.

However, they couldn't remember what show had been on when they started getting frisky with each other. At first it was a little making out, and then that turned into a lot of making out and some suggestive fondling, and now, they absolutely couldn't wait any longer to get out of their clothes and feel each other directly.

Naruto leaned up from the bed slightly and turned more on his side, moving his mouth against Sasuke's hungrily as he continued to rub the prominent bulge through the Uchiha's briefs. Sasuke, lying on his back, spread his legs further apart to obviously revel in the friction of Naruto's hand caressing his erection even more. Sasuke felt so hot, wet, and hard, making Naruto wonder if it was painful for him. He slid his hand along the steel length, gripping it firmly and Sasuke devoured his full lips, kissing him so deep his entire mouth felt like it was on fire with every flick on their tongues against the other. Then, Sasuke sucked along his appendage and Naruto's mind seemed to fog with smoldering ecstasy, his blue eyes dilating strikingly.

The air surround them was hefty and Naruto knew there was no way they would be able to stop mid-way. He rubbed Sasuke in a way that was both soothing to the man's obvious erection, and selfishly needy. He _needed_ to feel Sasuke inside him right at that moment.

Sasuke flexed his hips into Naruto's pleasing palm, groaning into his mouth, and struggled to take in a much needed breath of air through his nostrils. He was so glad Minori was still asleep because this was exactly what he had been craving. He slipped his own hand under Naruto's shirt and dragged his fingers over Naruto's chest, the blonde humming pleasurably when he rolled Naruto's nipple between his fingers and then pulled on the bud gently, kissing Naruto's plump, flushed mouth. He didn't think he could hold out any longer. It felt like his dick was going to rip through the fabric of his underwear and surely he wouldn't be surprised if that actually happened.

Naruto shifted his position a bit more and put his leg over Sasuke's thigh, his leg between the raven's as he dragged his fingers through a side of his hair that kept getting in the way and let the long strands fall behind his back before he grabbed Sasuke's face, forcing the man's mouth wider with his own and then rolled his hips against the Uchiha, grinding his leaking member on Sasuke through his own pants.

Sasuke moved his hands to Naruto's backside and he cupped his ass, his palms squeezing and massaging it. Because of the position Naruto was in, the pajama pants tightened over the span of the fine globes of his ass, and Sasuke couldn't wait to get the pants down.

He drew Naruto closer, grinding himself just as hard into Naruto. That was pretty much his breaking point and his dick was making a sticky mess inside of his briefs. He had to feel Naruto directly. So considering it had been a couple of weeks since he last got off, his restraint finally snapped and he pulled away from Naruto before leaning up and grabbing the blonde by the hips, and then Sasuke weightlessly flipped his dobe onto his hands and knees.

"–Sasuke! At l-least give me a heads up first," Naruto let out a breathy laugh of disbelief at the sudden change of his position and almost immediately he felt Sasuke on him like a sexually deprived mutt. It was kind of cute. Well, it wasn't like he wasn't just as eager. Sasuke hunched over Naruto, pressing his lips to his tan neck and slipped his hands beneath Naruto's shirt again, his caresses leaving hot trails behind on Naruto's skin.

"I _need_ you right now, Naruto. I can't hold out any longer," Sasuke's husky voice was nearly pleading. The tone of the Uchiha's voice was equivalent to melted caramel. Of the smoothest, sweetest, and thickest variety.

Naruto looked back at him over his shoulder, pinning Sasuke with darkened, lusty blues. "Yeah? Me too, teme. But we have to make it quick 'cause Minori will be up soon," He said as he reached under a pillow at the head of their bed and grabbed the tube of lube they had stashed under there. They had planned to use it last night, but obviously that didn't happen with Minori finding his way back into their bed. He passed it back to Sasuke but the Uchiha leaned back and merely set it off to the side, keener on getting Naruto's pants down.

Which was what he went for. He curled his fingers into the waist of Naruto's pajamas pants and underwear and pulled them down around Naruto's thighs, the blonde's ass in the air and in naked view. Sasuke licked his bottom lip, pleased with the sight. Naruto had what he called the perfect ass. It was soft, round, fit, and oh so tight. Above small, but not big. It was just right, and cute. He closed his hands around the nice backside and leaned in, scraping his teeth along the right cheek.

Naruto flinched unexpectedly and a laugh left him as he felt the man nipping at his ass with his teeth. "Hehe, come on, Sasuke. I know how much you love my ass, but we don't have time-" He hissed when the raven spanked his left ass cheek and shut his mouth after receiving the punishing hit. He then glared half-heartedly and looked back at Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes caught his, midnight gaze narrowed and playfully stern as Sasuke licked over the skin before sucking at it, a rosy tinge lingering on Naruto's ass cheek. Naruto could feel that sensation heating up like wild fire in his lower abdomen at the feel of the Uchiha's tongue. And what it would feel like licking inside of him. He wagged his backside a little, wanting his lover to move his mouth toward his quivering entrance instead.

Sasuke cunningly smiled, leaning up. "Now, Naruto. You know we don't have time for that. Minori will be up soon." He mockingly chided, patting him on the ass lightly.

His lips tightened into an annoyed smile, Naruto huffed. "Ugh, you get on my nerves. I can't stand you right now," He muttered, beginning to sit back up, but right then he was pushed back down onto his hands.

Sasuke frowned a bit. "I didn't say I wouldn't satisfy you, baby. Relax." He only meant they didn't have much time for oral, but he was getting off with or _without _it. He was quick in grabbing the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers, greasing them up. He then turned his attention to Naruto's ass and parted one of the perky mounds with his hand, revealing Naruto's tight, pink entrance. Sasuke watched as the blonde shivered in anticipation and rubbed the lubed fingers of his other hand on the ring of muscle on the pink outside.

Naruto winced pleasurably and gasped, reaching under himself to fist his own erect member as he slowly felt two fingers enter his hole at once. It hurt a tad, but it felt so good at the same time. He moaned while Sasuke frantically worked those digits inside him, stretching him quickly and desperately.

It didn't take him long to realize that Sasuke was avoiding hitting that spot that would send over the edge way too soon, no matter how badly he wanted the man to. Naruto wanted them to come together as well. Naruto's eyes lidded slightly and he thrusted into his own fist, biting his lower lip and wishing he could spread his legs some more, but the pants binding his thighs wouldn't allow that. It was at that moment that his hand was removed from his erection and as the pout formed on his lips in disappointment that his pleasure had been taken away from him, he looked back over his shoulder and saw Sasuke had freed his cock through the opening of his briefs and was slathering his large member up with a generous amount of lube.

Sasuke fought the groan building in his throat at the feel of the cool substance on his hot, swelled cock. He seriously couldn't take it anymore. Next he knew he had Naruto by the hip and was rubbing the head of his length against Naruto's tight, slickened hole before without warning he slammed right into the searing heat.

"A-Ah?! Oh… _God_!" Naruto's eyes flew wide and his breath hitched as his body was wracked with an overwhelming sense of fullness along with pain. Naruto's face fell onto the bed after his hands caved under him. Sasuke almost instantly felt Naruto squeeze down on the hasty intrusion and knew that had been the wrong move. Shit, he let his own desire cloud his judgment.

He leaned over Naruto, hearing the blonde's harsh breathing patterns and Naruto's body was shuddering underneath him achingly. He stopped completely, immediately going onto kiss Naruto on the skin between his neck and shoulder soothingly. "Hah… Hah…Shit, Sasuke. Why the hell-…? Ow," Naruto forcibly gritted out, attempting to blink the pain away.

Sasuke panted and tried to not think about how good Naruto was clamping down on him and focused on the fact that he hurt him. He moved Naruto's hair aside and kissed him behind his ear. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," He whispered, not even daring to move and Naruto groaned and swallowed thickly. "You okay?" He asked gently, bringing his hand up to caress Naruto's head.

Naruto smiled a little in relief, his body gradually accommodating to Sasuke's girth and the pain torturously began to fade. He gave a small nod. Fuck, it hurt like hell. It had been a while since Sasuke last made that mistake, but it hadn't been on purpose. He knew that. Sasuke just wanted him sooner than he could. "Y-Yeah… Just don't move yet, bastard," He shakily told him, letting himself relax and that worked to ease the pain better.

Sasuke kissed the top of Naruto's head, murmuring _'sorry'_ against his hair. Now he felt like complete shit, and he would totally understand if Naruto didn't want to continue. No matter how disappointed he, himself would be. He continued to kiss and caress him, hoping to make it better

"Sasuke," Naruto grunted, annoyed. Okay, he understood that Sasuke hadn't meant it, but he wasn't delicate china. He would be fine. "I'm alright, really. Just give me a minute," He bit out, shifting a bit under the man because it felt like Sasuke was crushing him.

"Mm," Sasuke nodded, lifting most of his weight when he realized Naruto was having a hard time supporting his body. A couple of minutes or so went by of Sasuke asking Naruto if he was still in pain and Naruto yelling at him for rushing into things like that.

And finally, Naruto grinned and turned his face to the raven. "Sasuke, it's good if you move now," He was still pretty much sporting a straining erection himself and the pain was completely gone. Not to mention Sasuke's girth stretching him felt out of this world at the moment. Sasuke eyed him unsurely and Naruto rolled his eyes before pushing his hips back against the man to ensure his words, his lips grimacing at the agonizing pleasure just that move of his hips created.

Sasuke parted his lips in a silent moan, a delightful chill shooting along his spine, and then he smirked. "Right. I got it," He propped his hands beside Naruto's head, knowing full well how much gravity he would have at his mercy in this position. He drew his hips back, pulling almost completely out of Naruto before thrusting back into the tight heat with a slam and growled at the way Naruto clamped down on him like a vice. He cursed pleasantly, his body and mind practically melting, and began driving into Naruto's body fervently.

His hair falling in his face, Naruto let out a loud, strangled moan, Sasuke's entire length spreading him with brutal force and he fucking loved it. Every muscle and nerve in his body basically turned to jelly. He moved back into him and quickly came to the conclusion even without moving himself against the Uchiha, Sasuke had taken over his body, fulfilling his needs without any help, so he let his body go limp and enjoyed the cock grinding along the walls of his clenching heat disbelievingly wonderfully. Sasuke practically mounted his hips, relentlessly pounding into his tight, searing passage and Naruto's mouth dropped open in a silent scream, his eyebrows furrowing in as a hypnotizing ecstasy cloaked him.

Sasuke didn't think he was going to last any longer with the way Naruto clamping on him. Naruto was so wet and hot inside. _So_ sticky. Sasuke's stomach tightened and the heat that had long ago started stirring in his lower abdomen was now boiling. His eyes rolled back and he bared his teeth, his cock delving the blonde's beautifully quivering body repeatedly. Fuck, he was almost there. But he had to let Naruto release first. He kept himself steady one of his hands and pushed his other into long, golden locks, gripping the hair rough and tight, pulling Naruto's face up from the bed sheets.

Naruto cried out at the grip on his hair, drool slipping from the corner of his lips and bunched the sheets in his fists, bracing himself for the intense release he sensed speeding for him like a freight train. And he hadn't been disappointed when Sasuke changed the angle of his thrusting and drove directly into his sweet spot. Naruto's breath caught, white flashing his vision and his whole body shivered heavenly. Oh fuck, he was going to come. Finally, he released the breath that had been stuck in his throat and let out a trembling wail, his hands scrambling for something more that wasn't there.

Sasuke yanked on his hair more before lowering his face beside Naruto's head and smiling successfully that he got Naruto right to the edge because he didn't think he was going to last any longer himself. He pressed the side of Naruto's face onto the bed, the violent impact of his thrusts causing the bed's headboard to hit the wall behind it. Damn it, that would definitely wake Minori. He quickened his thrusts even more than before and bit his lower lip, panting hard. Fuck it. He was letting go. Hopefully Naruto would come at the same time.

"Ohh," Naruto breathily whined, his heavily dripping member now pulsing at the hum of Sasuke growling, grunting and moaning loosely in his ear. Oh God, that alone was bringing him to his climax. He felt Sasuke's jaw rub up against the side of his head, and then he lost it. Sasuke raised his hips and then dropped them, giving a single good slam into Naruto's prostate and stayed right up against that spot. Naruto's eyes crossed in pure bliss before they rolled up his head. Then Sasuke did it again, one good time. Naruto's toes curled. Then it happened again, and again. "_U-Ungh_, r-right there, Sasuke! Right there- _Hah!_ There! My good spot!" He rambled erratically with a greatly flushed face and uncaring of how loud he was being. The thought of Minori hearing him totally left him.

Sasuke smirked slightly as Naruto shook tremendously beneath him.

Then, on the door, there was a knock. Sasuke's eyes narrowed into glare. No, not _now_. They were almost done for God's sake. He lifted his head, slowing his movements to Naruto's displeasure. Sasuke shakily took a breath in before loudly asking, "What is it, Minori?" Though, his voice came out harsh and strangled.

"_Um.. Tousan, Kaasan, I's brushed my teeth all by myself and I wan' know if I could make myself breakfas' since I was a big boy with brushing my teeth?"_ His adorable voice was muffled through the door.

Sasuke scowled, thrusting into his dazed dobe. "…No, Minori. Just wait a damn minute."

"_But whyyyy?"_ He whined unfairly, banging on the door.

He shivered when Naruto rolled his hips back against him. "B-Because.. _I_ said so."

"_But I want to! Pleeeeeeease, can I!"_

"YES, MINORI! YOU CAN MAKE BREAKFAST, NOW GO AWAY!" Naruto shouted, nearly out of breath. He heard Minori cheer outside the door and then the child ran away from the bedroom.

Sasuke eyes were wide at the sudden outburst. But then, Naruto whimpered and thrusted back into him, silently demanding he finish and seriously, all Sasuke wanted to do was get off as well, so he hammered into the blonde harder and faster.

"Aaaah! Oh my God, y-yeah!" Naruto cried as Sasuke stabbed into his prostate again. Aw hell, his soul felt like it left his body. That was how damn amazing it was. "Keep fucking me like that! Faster! Ah! Ah! I'm… coming.." His voice died into a mumble, Sasuke throbbing deep inside him. Sasuke pounded in balls deep, spreading his tight heat mercilessly and Naruto could feel how smoldering and wet he was around the huge girth. Sasuke grunted and threw his hips forward in a single, fluid motion, hitting his sweet spot right on the mark.

His eyes rolling up, Naruto almost immediately seized up and gasped sharply before his voice fell silent and he came hard on the bed, his entire body flushing as he convulsed and spasmed and his back arched. Sasuke kissed on the back of his neck and placed a hand on Naruto's quivering leg while he orgasmed to keep his blonde lover on his weak knees. Naruto swore he faintly heard a tiny chuckle leave the man, but he was too out of it to know for sure. He clenched his teeth, erratically rocking his hips against the raven so that the head of Sasuke's length continued to rub into his prostate as he rode out his orgasm. It was so good he nearly screamed.

Since he had clearly finished Naruto off, Sasuke couldn't hold out any longer, especially with Naruto clenched on him so tight felt like he was desperately trying to milk him. "_Ung_, Na-Naruto!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hip bruisingly and thrusted in a few more times, his jaw dropping open at the mouth-watering climax building to its peak, his lips flushing a deeper red and then he rammed deep inside Naruto, one last good time. His cock pulsed in the unbelievably tight heat as his climax finally ripped through him and the raven's whole body tensed. He hissed, taking his lip between his teeth before a raspy moan left him and Naruto helped him along the edge by moaning keenly underneath him while he released into him.

Naruto and Sasuke both shuddered, bathing in the throes of heaven. Naruto whined sweetly and blushed, loving the sensation and warmth of the raven painting his walls with his essence. There was a lot of it too, and it was so thick. Naruto grounded his hips against the man and Sasuke growled a bit before collapsing on top of him and laughing breathily in satisfaction in his ear.

Sasuke was dazed, nearly knocked unconscious by that intense orgasm, his dark eyes glossy. All he wanted to do was lay there. But that was ruined when, after a few moments of catching his breath, Naruto tried to heave from the bed but Sasuke's weight wouldn't allow him up.

Naruto groaned, pushing himself up again. "D-Damn it, Sasuke get of me!"

Sasuke blinked and dazedly mumbled, "…Why?"

"B-Because-!" Naruto jerked his elbow back into the man's side in urgency and Sasuke grunted in pain before Naruto conjured the strength to throw him off his back, of course forcing him to pull his dick out of him. Naruto quickly jumped up onto his shaky legs and yanked up his boxers and pants, ignoring the feel of Sasuke's semen dripping down the inside of his thighs. "I have to go save our three year old from possibly hurting himself and burning the house down!" He jumped off the bed and ran out of the room, stumbling in his steps because his legs felt like jelly.

Sasuke laid on his back, having completely forgot about that. But still, he smiled, having been fulfilled. His mind was seemingly floating, muffling the yelling of his family.

"_Minori, you better not be touching the stove!"_

"_But you's said I could cook breakfas'!" _

"_Well I changed my mind!"_

"_Awww, Kaasan! That ain't fuckin' fair!" _

"_Minori?!"_

"_I'm sorry! It slipped out! I'm just SO upset!" _

* * *

**A/N:** Minori must do it ON PURPOSE! No matter what he finds a way to wiggle his little butt in between his parents sexy time or completely put a stop to it, haha! Minori be like - "I know ya'll in there trying make me a brother or sister and it ain't going down like that! CAN I MAKE BREAKFAST! I don't give a two effs what I'm interrupting!" LOL. I make myself crack up!

P.S - Reviews would be appreciated. Even though that was a short lemon it took me almost forever to complete. Please? TT~TT


	9. Where The Dinosaurs Roamed

**Disclaimer:** Naruto's not mine :(

_**A/N:** I'm late. It's Sunday and I planned to have it posted sooner, but I got lazy during the week LOL. Sorry! Honest. I also I wanted to let you guys know that you can request misconceptions or just anything you want to see next. Song featured in this chapter: **Owl City - I'm Coming After You.**_

* * *

**Childhood Misconceptions Anthology**:

_Where The Dinosaurs Roamed_

* * *

"You excited, Minori?" Naruto asked, looking at the child through the rear-view mirror as he drove the car.

"Yup! Hehe!" Minori grinned, kicking his feet and grinning.

They were heading to the gym to get a little workout in and Naruto had dressed Minori properly for the activity in a cute pair of sweat shorts and a short sleeve jersey, so the boy was even more excited and ready to tone up. But unfortunately, Sasuke wasn't with them this time.

Naruto was trying everyday not to get down about it, but it was always felt like something was missing since the Uchiha had left for Australia on a business trip a couple of days ago. Even if he did call every day. _But_ Naruto and Minori were going to make it, with some much needed distraction of course.

Minori turned his gaze out the window longingly. "But I wish Tousan was here too…"

Naruto smiled understandably. "I know..," He pushed the button on the steering wheel that turned on the radio and the radio host of the station they always tuned into was talking. No songs were playing yet. He frowned and lowered the volume until the voices sounded like low muttering. "But remember I told you he would be back in a month?"

"Yeah," Minori nodded, tilting over so he could see his mother better passed the seat. "How long's a month again?"

"Lets see.. He's been gone for two days already, so all you have to do is wait twenty-eight more days," Naruto glanced up in the mirror to see the boy attempting to count on his fingers. He didn't think he could wait that long either, but he had to be tough for his boy. He stopped the car at a stop-sign and turned to look back at Minori, showing him a bright grin. "It won't be as long as you think, I promise. He'll be home before you know it."

Minori seemed okay with that answer and simply smiled back. "Okay."

Naruto turned back around and steered the vehicle around a corner before he idly said, "Minori, Kiba is gonna meet us at the gym, so it should be fun."

Minori gasped and his blue eyes lit up. "Really?! Is he gon' bring Akamaru too!" He loved Kiba! That was one of his kaasan's best friends, and he was funny and his dog was big! He liked it best when Akamaru took him for rides.

"Uh, I don't think he can bring Akamaru inside the gym, baby," He replied reasonably and he heard Minori let out a disappointed whine. "But you never know, and you'll still get to play with Kiba all you want." He said, trying to cheer him up again.

Minori slowly smiled again, fine with that. "Okay." He liked playing with Kiba too.

"Minori, babe, I think we're going to make a stop at Burger King before we get to the gym," He smiled mischievously, taking a detour road for the nearest Burger King. Hell, Ichiraku was all the way on the opposite side of town so ramen was out of the question, but he could settle for some Burger King. And it was just about lunch time.

Minori laughed knowingly, his cheeks rosy. "Kaasan, Tousan said that's bad." His father made it a number one rule that eating junk before working out was not good.

Naruto pursed his mouth with a roll of his eyes. "Well, guess what? Tousan ain't here so…" He snickered evilly and Minori mimicked his laugh just as sinisterly in the backseat, causing Naruto to seriously laugh. "Minori, you're such a cutie, you know that?" He cooed while raising the volume of the radio. He recognized the song the station was finally playing and grinned. "Minori! This is your song! You gonna sing it?" Naruto suddenly hyped, bobbing his head to the beat. His baby was so good at singing in English, thanks to Sasuke teaching him the language since when he was really young. Like back when Minori started saying his very first words.

Minori listened to the beat and then grinned, jerking forward with thrill. "Yea!" This was one of favorite songs. His facial expression fell serious and his lips puckered slightly as he began singing along, "_I saw you's face in a criminal sketch! ..Don't be alarmed 'cause you don't know me y-yet. I'm on the prowl now sniffin' around this town-_"

"_For you_!" Naruto joined in, point at him through the mirror and Minori giggled, still trying to keep up with the English lyrics though.

"_Callin' all cars there's an o-officer down! Shot to the heart's on a night on the town! And the e-evidenccc' of you's fingerprints was found, and now_," He sang gleefully and cheerfully, rocking from side to side in his carseat. "_You's got the right to remain right here with me! I'm on your tail in a hot pursuit! Love is a high-speed chase racin' down the street's_!"

"_WooooooWooooWoooo_, _I'm coming after you_!" Minori and Naruto loudly chanted, the blonde driving moving to the music as he drove. "_WooooooWooooWoooo_, _I'm coming after you! WooooooWooooWoooo, I'm coming after you_!"

* * *

"Bruh, don't tell me you've really gotten this slow! Bring your ass, Naruto," Kiba jogged for the grass hill that was located behind the gym building and Minori was pretty much like a pigeon on speed racing beside the man.

"Kib-Kib, you's said a bad word!" He looked up at Kiba with chiding blue eyes.

"Y..Yeah, stupid, watch your mouth," Naruto was lagging, out of breath and his chest was tight. He was wearing a loose, sleeveless shirt and a pair of fitting, black yoga pants with his hair tied back into a ponytail because he liked to keep as much hair as possible off of his skin in the summer time, especially in this heat. "Dude…, why the hell… do you have so much energy?" He knew he had slacked on the whole gym thing, but still, Kiba never had this much energy while fucking jogging. That is, unless, Kiba started hanging out with his neighbor, Rock Lee, behind his back. Naruto laughed a bit, giving a shake of his head. He doubted that. They were nearing the _legendary _hill and–Shit, why did Minori want to come jogging out here? His heart was going to give out at this rate.

They ran on the pavement path along the green grass fields. It was nice back here. Full, tall trees gracing them with shade, the pond he could practically dive in at this point was in view to his right and appeared refreshing, and then there were stone benches spread out throughout the park-like environment. Thinking of cold water, Naruto reached for his water bottle clipped onto his pants and unclipped it before bringing it to his mouth and taking a long, long drink as he slowed down, drips of water falling along his chin. His eyes wandered to Minori and Kiba who had already made it to the top of the hill and he hadn't even started up it yet. The energetic duo high-fived and then did the motion of tossing something up into the air before raising their arm and dropping their head toward the crook of it, _killing_ the American dance, _The Dab_.

Naruto rolled his eyes. That was cute, and Minori was so adorably small. But they were going to have to wait until he good and well it made up there himself. He finally approached the beginning of the hill and started up the damn thing.

"Kaasan, hurry!"

"Yeah, man! We want to keep moving!" Kiba cupped around his mouth, helping his voice travel to the blonde.

Naruto glared, his feet feeling like they weighed a ton each. "Yeah, yeah! …Shut up!"

Once he did finally reach the top of the hill he collapsed onto the grass, breathing heavy and sweating massively. Ew, he felt so gross. But the nice breeze was helping him cool down, thankfully. Lying on his back, he ignored Kiba hooting that his slow ass made it and Minori was cheering for him as well. He frowned, exhausted. They were going to have to go on without him because he couldn't do this anymore. Right as Naruto about to raise his arm to block the rays of the sun, shade encased his upper body. Oh thank the Lord. He opened his eyes and Minori was staring down at him seriously.

"Kaasan, the dinosaurs will be mad!" He whined.

Naruto eyed him confusingly. "Wha.. What? What are you talking about, Minori?"

"You're laying on a dinosaur."

Naruto looked over at Kiba and the dog idiot, too, seemed confused as hell.

"Minori, little dude, what are you going on about?" Kiba strutted over and dropped down beside Naruto's sprawled body.

"The hill," Minori pointed to the hill they were on obviously and the two adults nodded. "It's a dinosaur."

Kiba then slowly looked at Naruto and then blatantly laughed. "Ow! Shit, Naruto! Dude!" That was until the Uzumaki reached out and pinched his thigh, hard.

"What do you mean, baby?" Naruto forced himself up from the grass and turned to the child who looked back at him absolutely. "How is the hill a dinosaur?"

Minori's eyes widened greatly. "Kaasan, how could you's not know! When the dinosaurs was ex-ex-extinct, when's they died," He took a deep breath in after using such a difficult and Naruto fought snickering. "The dirt got's on top of them and over like years and years the dinosaurs became mo'ntains and hills. The dinosaurs are buried underneath the dirt so you have to be r-respectful and not lay on them. These are their graves." He explained matter-a-factly, his blue eyes swimming with passion.

Naruto was quiet, eying the grass. And then he turned his gaze up at his son. "So… I should get up then?" He asked, pointing downward at the hill.

"Yup!" Minori nodded strongly.

Kiba groaned obnoxiously, getting to his feet and stretched his arms above his head. "Wait, dude. So you're telling me we can't lie on them, but we can run on them?" Kiba grinned cunningly down at Minori, tossing the kid some logic and the little blonde turned to him, uncertainty calming his posture.

Naruto finally stood up with a prolonged sigh, pinning Kiba with narrowed eyes and frowned. "Kiba-"

"Well since we's just going by I think it's okay!" Minori laughed sheepishly, that laugh reminding Kiba of Naruto's awkward laugh.

Kiba snickered, going over to Naruto and flung his arm around his shoulders. "Naruto, have I ever told you that your kid's a riot? Just like you, bruh," Sometimes it was surreal to him that Naruto actually had a kid, and had for three years now. He still remembered the blonde that was all about partying. When Naruto taking off his shirt and dancing on the bar was a weekly occurrence.

Naruto grinned widely, light flush on his cheeks. "Yeah, he is just like me. Funny as hell too! I've always had a killer humor," He nudged Kiba in the ribs with his elbow and Kiba hummed in agreement, all the while Minori looked at them cutely and absently.

"We best get on our way before the dinosaurs reawaken!" He said, slapping Naruto on the back roughly and the Uzumaki jerked forward before glaring at him and then Kiba ran off.

"Yea-Yea! Sorry, Dinosaur-san!" Minori shouted, running to follow after Kiba. Naruto huffed, putting his hands on his hips and then kinked out his neck. Seriously sometimes Kiba acted three years old himself. No wonder he and Minori got along so well.

* * *

It had been a while before they made it back inside the gym because Minori and Kiba wanted to run through every damn detour, Kiba just for kicks since Naruto felt like he was on the verge of death, but eventually Kiba was aching and tired too so they practically had to lug Minori into the building and he was allowed to run on the treadmill with Kiba's assistance, of course.

Naruto walked into the vacant locker-room while Minori was with Kiba and unlocked his locker, grabbing his gym bag out and dropping it on the bench near in the center of the aligned lockers. As he searched through his bag for the water bottle with his power drink in it, his cell started going off and he tucked the a long, stray lock of hair that brushed his cheek behind his ear while going for his phone. He found it and spotted that it was Sasuke calling him.

He swiped 'answer' and brought it to his ear with a grin. "I didn't think I'd get a call from you until later tonight since you've been so busy."

"_Hn. I made time. How is everything there?" _Sasuke's deep, smooth voice asked cordially.

Naruto turned to sit down on the bench and leaned back on his propped hand. "Hm, fine. What are you doing, Sasuke?"

"_I'm on my way to meet with an important business associate about a contract. You?" _

"I'm at the gym with Minori and Kiba. I'm sore and I think your son does it on purpose. Kiba I can take care of later 'cause he's just an asshole," He listened to Sasuke chuckle and blushed slightly, tilting his head back and eying the locker room ceiling. "It's not funny. They almost killed me," Though, he couldn't help smiling a bit as well.

"_Anyone hit on you that I should know about? I can have them taken care of."_

Naruto laughed, sitting forward. "Uh, no. There's not many guys here anyway, and I'm pretty good at warding off the weirdos myself. No need to interrogate me," Sometimes he wondered why Sasuke expected the whole damn world to flirt with him. He wasn't that popular. Then again, Sasuke did tell him that he was too naive when it came to his own sex appeal. He shrugged.

"_Or women. A bitch can get taken care of real' quick as well, Naruto. It's nothing. Hn, all I need is a name." _

Naruto laughed hard at the dead-serious threat in his husband's tone and threw his hand out ridiculously. "What are you gonna do? Hire a hit man?"

"_Hn, that does sound like a good idea."_

He shook his head in playful disbelief. "You're crazy, man," He faintly heard Sasuke mumbling a curse about some dumb ass driver on the streets and Naruto grinned longingly. "Minori misses you, Sasuke. Ever since you left he's been asking when you're coming back and I keep telling him to keep on counting the days and then before he even realizes it you'll be back. The hard part's keeping him busy, though."

"_Is he near you?"_ Sasuke asked expectantly.

"No. Kiba's out there putting through some intense training. Wants 'Nori to be the first three year old with a six-pack," Naruto mentioned humorously and the Uchiha sucked his teeth clearly disappointedly.

"_Why is that guy such a moron?"_

Naruto's mouth dropped open defensively. "Hey! Don't get me started raggin' on your stick-up-the-ass friends, you don't want to go there, teme."

"_Hn, dobe."_

"Can you just hurry back? I miss you too, ya know."

Sasuke stayed silent for some time. Naruto waited for a while and then cocked his head oddly. "Sasuke?"

"_Naruto, what are you wearing?"_

His gaze narrowed firmly. "Sasuke, we are not having phone-sex."

"_Of course not, idiot."_

Naruto breathed out a hopeless sigh. "A sleeveless shirt and some yoga pants. All my sweats were dirty!" He frowned half-heartedly.

"_Hn. Yes, yes. I'm sure someone there has definitely looked at your ass. I'll have to question everyone who was there today. Can you tell me all the names of the employees on the clock and possibly get the names of the other members there? You know I've always felt like something was off about that guy that works at the front desk as well. He probably looked too, long and hard."_

"Sasuke.. What did you smoke today?" Naruto asked casually with a roll of his eyes.

"_Excuse me?"_

Stomping his foot, Naruto covered his mouth to keep himself from laughing too loudly. The instant dark and offended rumble of Sasuke's voice caught him off guard. Sasuke had never even touched a cigarette, let alone a drug in his life, and Naruto knew that, but he liked to mess with him. It was made to be a joke, but he simply regretted that joke once Sasuke literally went on and on lecturing him on never having touched any type of narcotic and that he certainly hadn't smoked any this afternoon, which had Naruto falling off the bench and slapping his hand on the floor in uncontrollable hysteria.

* * *

**A/N:** And exactly how long has Sasuke had his eye on the man that works at the front desk? LOL. That poor guy. He has to deal with a possessive Uchiha every time Sasuke and Naruto come into the gym together. He probably can't even look Naruto in the eyes with Sasuke there LOL. Pitch me anything you guys want to see next.

_P.S - Reviews will energize me to write the next chapter ;)_


	10. So Small But a Great Protector

Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine :(

**A/N:** It is hot as hell today! And yesterday I was on moon-bounces and snacking on funnel cake and water ice. I wish I had some water ice today, but I spent all my moneyies LOL. Thank you __VictoriaLovesNejiandDeidara __for the proofing! I think you all will enjoy this chapter!

_**P.S - You can check out Uzumaki-Uchiha Minori on my wordpress in the Original Characters section! Just go to the link on my FF profile or simply search 'usamisensei' '.' 'wordpress' '.' com** _

* * *

**Childhood Misconceptions Anthology**:

_So Small, But a Great Protector  
_

* * *

Naruto glanced between blue and lavender eyes, laughably. Minori and Neji had been in this staring match for at least the last ten minutes and neither of them seemed anywhere near breaking.

Neji narrowed his eyes intimidatingly at the child sitting across from him and Minori stared right back into his gaze with big blues of energy. It didn't take Neji long to realize – _Shit, this kid ain't cracking. _

Minori kicked his feet underneath the table while pinning the Hyuga's intense stare with his own. When he saw the man's eyes narrow, Minori resorted to a trick he learned from his mother. He smirked and wiggled his eyes at the man, curious to find out if the man would think it was as funny as his mother did right now.

Neji battled the chuckle building in his throat. With that smirk Minori absolutely looked like Sasuke in that moment and that was why he was finding such a ridiculous movement of the face humorous. Uchiha Sasuke wiggling his eyebrow for humor-effect, was a strange image. But it fit so right on Minori. "Fine. You win, Minori." Neji sighed, dropping his tense shoulders.

Naruto grinned, laughing. "I told you he wasn't gonna lose, Neji. His eyes don't burn out."

"Yessss!" Minori pumped his fist into the air before going back to playing with his toy cars on the kitchen table. He made car noises with his mouth and went back to his own little world.

Neji breathed a laugh with a shake of his head as he grabbed his cup of tea from the table. "I take it he doesn't take losing too well, does he?"

"No he does not. And that's all Sasuke right there. That ass can't stand losing, _anything._" Naruto replied with a half-hearted frown, using his chopsticks to dig back into his bowl of ramen and Neji looked at him with worry. "But I'll try to correct that at some point. Can't have 'Nori being how Sasuke was in school. No one'll want to be his friend if he's the rich kid who thinks he's better than everyone else." Naruto reached over and stroked a hand down Minori's head of soft hair, the boy too preoccupied with his toys to notice the caress.

Neji snorted, bringing his cup to his lips. "Well who cares if no one wants to be his friend. They can screw off if they don't like him." Minori could always come to him if he needed a friend and other people didn't matter if they were too shallow to get to know him. Minori was a sweet kid.

Naruto turned to him expectedly. "You know, you and Sasuke are alike in that way," He said with playfully narrowed eyes. He understood what the brunette was saying, but he didn't want that to be Minori's mindset when he started school. "It's not about him caring about what other people think of him. But I want him to be friendly and give others a chance to like him. He needs to have a good experience at school. I don't want him to be an outcast. And I know for you and Sasuke it was different in school. You two were both stubborn and hungry for out ranking classmates during exams and excelling in everything, literally." He knew about how Neji didn't really have many friends in middle school, because the Hyuga told him himself. He and Neji had met in junior high, and Naruto couldn't help but wish he met him sooner. It must have been lonely for Neji.

"…Yes. You're right," Neji nodded slowly, flicking his long hair behind his shoulder with his hand. He surely didn't want Minori to feel the way he felt in his early years of school. "But, it's not like I didn't have my reasons. It was-"

"About making your parents proud, I know." Naruto smiled understandably and Neji went quiet before giving a nod. It had been like for Sasuke too. Neji and Sasuke weren't what anyone would call _friends_, and it was only because of Naruto they even met, but they had similar backgrounds and that was probably why they were so chatty when they were around each other. They were more acquaintances than anything else. Which Naruto liked because he wanted Sasuke to get along with his friends and to get along with Sasuke's friends. Naruto slurped up some more noodles. "I get making your parents proud, but I'd rather Minori do what makes him happy," He grinned, wiping the broth off his mouth with the back of his hand.

Neji arched an odd, delicate eyebrow in question. "You mean you would rather him neglect his grades?" He asked with a slight laugh.

Naruto smiled big, absently moving his chopsticks around in the air in a circular motion. "Neji, you know I always hated school. I sucked at math and barely made it out of high school, so I'll completely understand if 'Nori only enjoys school for the food and friends."

"Then I hope you enjoy him bumming off of you when he's twenty-five because he can't get a job," The Hyuga smirked humorously and Naruto's eyes widened in realization of Minori's future if that actually happened.

"Okay, he can _at least_ get a C or two!" He looked over his son desperately. "Minori," The little blonde looked up from his cars and at him. "You're gonna make your kaasan proud, right?"

Minori stared at him blankly for a moment, and then shrugged.

Naruto turned back to Neji with dread in his eyes. The brunette gave him that _'you know I'm right, Naruto'_ look and the Uzumaki pouted. "Neji, you can tutor him if he needs the help in the future, right?"

"Of course." He smiled.

Naruto then grinned, dropping his chopsticks in his bowl. "I knew I could count on you!" He got up from his seat, and maybe a little too fast because he felt a little dizzy and his knees would've buckled under him if Neji hadn't been quick out of his seat and caught him.

Neji held Naruto's by his arm, eying him in concern. "Naruto, are you okay? You look a little faint."

Minori perked his head up, looking at Naruto worriedly.

Seeing that scared look in Minori's eyes, Naruto let out a sheepish laugh and shook his head in attempt to get rid of his dizziness. "Uh, yeah. I'm good. I've just been feeling a little woozy today, but I think I'm okay."

Neji eyed Naruto's face more strictly and noticed it. "Naruto, you look a little pale," Naruto looked back at him, clearly unaware of this and then Neji felt Naruto's forehead with the back of his hand. "You feel kind of warm too. You may have a fever, you know? Have you taken any medicine for it?" He asked chidingly and Naruto sighed, getting back in his seat, but not without Neji's assistance.

Naruto blushed, puffing out his cheeks. Neji was a children's pediatrician, so it sucked when Neji treated him like a child when he felt he was unwell. He pouted, picking up his chopsticks once again and grabbed himself a noodle. "Neji, I'm fine. Promise."

Neji showed him a considerable glance, obviously not buying it.

* * *

Later that night, Naruto had ordered Chinese takeout for him and Minori and they sat in front of the television while eating dinner. Naruto suddenly jerked up from the sofa and stopped eating a delicious dumpling, turning beside himself and dropped it in the chinese food container that his food came in. He felt weird. He turned back around and his eyes focused solely on Minori as motivation to not… Ugh_,_ he didn't fucking know! But something was about happen. Minori was kneeled at the coffee table with chopsticks in his small hand, glancing between his meal of white rice, honey barbecued beef and dumplings and the television where the Japanese dub of _Hotel Transylvania_ _2 _was playing.

The child reached for his juice, his eyes still on the television and almost spilled it because he didn't exactly bring it to his mouth. He actually brought to the side of his cheek, but hadn't turned his head to drink it and felt a little bit of the cold juice wet the side of his face. He jumped when he realized and quickly put his mouth to it.

"Minori! You were about to make a mess, Minori. Be careful and watch what you're doing, okay?" Naruto said weakly, putting a hand on his stomach. Okay, Naruto knew what was wrong now. He had a stomach ache.

Minori looked back at his mother while drinking out of his cup before setting it down on the table. "S-Sorry. I just didn't wan' miss it," He murmured, turning back to his plate and grabbing his chopsticks.

Naruto frowned in pain, his stomach twisting into a knot.

Minori giggled at a funny part on the movie and looked back at his mother. "Kaasan, D-Dracula's-"

Naruto shot up from the sofa when his stomach released into an unexpected, but familiar lurch and his mouth watered intensely. Oh hell, he knew this feeling. He had to fucking puke! He rushed upstairs, jumping to skips steps along the way and ran for the hall bathroom.

Minori hadn't move from the table, simply staring at where his mother had been oddly. He didn't understand what happened, but his mother didn't look so good. His eyes widened gravely. What if he was hurt! Minori was quick to drop his chopsticks and ran up the stairs after his mother.

He thought maybe his mother went into the bathroom in his bedroom, but no. He heard Naruto gagging in the hall bathroom and quietly made his way to the door. He was scared. He hesitantly pushed the door open anyway and his mother was on his knees and keeled over the toilet bowl as he retched into it. Minori cringed as the sound of whatever Naruto throwing up hit the water loudly. Still, he cautiously walked over and put his hand on his mother's back the way his father and mother did for him when he was sick and throwing up. "It's okay, Kaasan. That's it… let it out," He rubbed Naruto's back in circles.

Naruto lifted his head and took a moment to breath, sweat damp on his pale face. He would have laugh at how cute Minori was, but he was in intense pain and couldn't stop vomiting. He lowered his head, feeling another wave of nausea hit him and emptied his stomach even more. Minori stayed with him the whole time, rubbing his back for him. The whole twenty minutes.

Naruto stopped puking enough to lean up and catch his breath and hurriedly brought all of his hair together to keep it from getting in the way and held it in his fist above his neck. It wasn't long before he realized he wouldn't be able to puke and hold his back at the same time so when finished vomiting for what seemed like the fiftieth time, he reached out and immediately grabbed Minori's hand, directing it to his hair. "Minori, hold my hair, baby." He told him hastily.

"Okay!" Minori firmly nodded, reaching over and grabbing the long hairs all together in with both hands behind. His mother looked like he was hurting so much. He was frightened for him. "Are you gon' be okay, Kaasan?" He asked with a whimper, holding back his tears. His father always told him to be strong when he wasn't there.

His head lowered to the toilet bowl, Naruto nodded silently. He could hear how scared Minori was and tried to get a grip, _fast_. After he puked for the last time, he could finally breathe and sat back on his legs from the awful smell of the toilet. The smell of his own vomit made him want to vomit again. He shifted his legs from underneath him and sat his backside on the tiled floor, his breathing heavy and erratic. He didn't feel good and had a headache now. He couldn't have possibly puked that much from some bad Chinese, could he? Naruto turned his head to look at Minori and the boy stared at him with big, watery eyes.

"Minori, I'll be okay. I just got a little sick," He finally said in a gentle voice, though his throat was pretty sore. He attempted to clear it, his eyebrows furrowing unpleasantly. "Baby, can you go get me some water?"

Minori nodded strongly again, letting go of his mother's hair and dashing out of the bathroom. He ran down the stairs, jumping off the last one and went for the kitchen. He knowingly grabbed a chair out from the table and dragged it across the floor to the where the dish rack was on the marble counter. He climbed up onto the chair, expertly, since he did this quite often to get what he needed from the kitchen by himself, and grabbed a glass from the rack.

He grinned successfully and carefully jumped down to the floor before running over to the refrigerator. He looked up at the tall, stainless steel fridge and then looked down at the cup in his hands. He needed free hands, so he set the cup down on the floor and then yanked on one of the doors with difficulty, but he got it open.

He reached for the jug of water on the lowest shelf and using all of his strength, lugged it out. He had to make this quick because he knew his kaasan was suffering and all he wanted to do was help him feel better. He took the top of the jug and kneeled to the cup, his tiny arms shaking as he lifted the jug and poured the cool liquid into the glass. He spilled a little bit but he would come back later and clean it. When he reached what was enough, he put the jug down on the floor and picked up the glass, leaving out the kitchen quickly.

He carefully walked back upstairs so as not to spill anything out of the glass and rushed back into the bathroom with much haste. "Here! I got's the water, Kaasan!" He said louder than necessary, holding the cup out to Naruto and his mother smiled, taking it with a_ 'thank you.'_

That had been their night, consisting of Naruto taking sips of water and then vomiting some more. It had definitely been stressful for Minori because he was worried about Naruto the entire time, asking him if he needed things and running to get him water when Naruto had no more in his cup. Naruto didn't know what time it was but he knew it was late. The last time he puked was about fifteen minutes ago and then he had put his head down, trying to relax and breath. He was hesitant about moving from the toilet because he didn't want to get sick in his bedroom or while putting Minori to bed, so he waited it out. Some time had passed now so he guessed the worst was over.

Naruto lifted his head from his knees, trembling and in a cold-sweat. His sickly gaze landed on Minori across from him, leaning with his back against the cabinets of the sink and his head resting on his knees that were pulled up to his chest. Naruto hadn't even known the child dozed off. He smiled weakly, his heart feeling like it would burst. The feelings that engulfed him… Minori was going to be a good man. It was times like this that showed him he was doing a good job raising him. He was so caring and gentle, and at such a young age. He felt so terrible for putting him through tonight.

He put a hand on his knee to support himself as he stood to his feet on shaky legs. He groaned, his butt numb because of how long he had been sitting on the floor. His groaning stirred Minori from his sleep and the child must have realized he was up and on his feet because Minori perked his head up, looking up at him with alarmed, wide eyes. "Kaasan, are you's okay? Hurting? Do you need's more water? I can do it!" He shouted out, jumping to his feet, on high alert.

Naruto laughed a bit, giving a shake of his head and walked over to him. "No, I'm okay. Thank you for being a good boy and helping me out."

Minori nodded and tightened his hands into fists, his blue gaze sparkling brightly. "Well Tousan's not here so I has to take care of you's!"

"Come here," Naruto reached out, cupping the back of Minori's head and drew him closer. Minori threw his arms around his waist and buried his head in his shirt, snuggling him. His heart fuzzed with warmth and he rubbed Minori's head lovingly. That is, before he got a whiff of himself. He gagged and frowned. He glanced down at Minori and wondered how the hell he could stand to hug him with the way he smelled. "Minori, let's brush our teeth and shower, okay?"

Yes. Minori was going to be a great man indeed one day.

* * *

After he and Minori brushed their teeth and showered, Naruto tucked the boy into Sasuke's side of the bed. They had made it through the Uchiha's absence and Naruto couldn't be more relieved because he missed him a lot. At times more than Minori did. He just had to hold out one more week and the raven would be back home. Naruto dragged his fingers through his damp hair, walking around the bed to his side and climbed in under the sheets.

Minori then rolled over and shuffled close to him. He didn't want to leave his mother's side for the rest of the night. He was worried something would happen to him, and it was his job to protect him when his father couldn't.

Naruto lowered his eyes to the boy and smiled, caressing Minori's head.

Minori raised his eyes to his mother, blue pool trembling with worry. "Kaasan, you gon' be okay? You are not gonna leave me, are you?" He asked sadly.

"What? No. Of course not, Minori. I just got sick. I'll be fine, okay? Don't worry," He responded strongly, kissing Minori on his head and the little blonde whimpered, bringing his arms around his mother and hugging him tight. Naruto caressed him until the child fell asleep and this guilty feeling ate at him. Minori had been so frightened that he thought Naruto was going to die. And Minori's perception of death was different from what it actually was. He thought death meant that someone leave a person forever, but that someone would still be alive and simply live on without that person somewhere else in the world. Naruto's eyes softened. He didn't like when Minori thought of such things.

He was always going to be here with him, no matter what.

* * *

_to be continued..._

**A/N:** I don't think adults give kids enough credit. They're such strong little things and can honestly take on responsibilities sometimes us adults lack. And they're amazing at taking care of others. Every time my 7 year old little brother sees me with a cold, he'll ask me if I'm okay and go out of his way to bring tea and coughs drops up to my room for me, and keep checking on me, seeing if I need anything else. It the cutest thing and I can just tell what kind of husband he'll be in the future. Review for Minori being such a good help to Naruto! Sasuke would be proud.


	11. Is It's The Doggy!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto's not mine.

**A/N:** This is a small chapter but I want to keep up with this story in between updating main ones, especially since I really like this one. Enjoy! Even though it's a small chapter it's a big one.

* * *

**Childhood Misconceptions Anthology**:

_"Is It's The Doggy?!"  
_

* * *

Naruto sat on the edge of the bathtub, wearing his pajamas for the night, and stared down his feet, simply waiting. He went to the supermarket earlier today and bought a pregnancy test he grabbed from the pharmacy section of the store. Right now the pregnancy test was on the sink after having been used by its purchaser and Naruto was nervous as hell.

He had to be pregnant. Why else would he have been feeling so sick lately? Naruto lifted his gaze from his feet and looked over at the pregnancy test across from him. It was just there, tormenting him. All he had to do was wait three minutes but he was so impatient. He just wanted to know so badly!

"Come on, damn it." Naruto breathed out and dragged his fingers through his long hair, sliding the locks over to one shoulder and out of his face, the small, fine hairs of his hairline exposed. His palms were becoming sweaty. He was ready for this. Minori was three and honestly he didn't want his children's ages to be so far apart from each other. He and Sasuke had initially planned to have another child before Minori was two but Naruto was still finishing university then and Sasuke was working even longer hours under Fugaku than now to take care of both Minori and Naruto before finally being given the CEO position of the _Sharingan_ branch of his family's incorporation. But now they of course had more than enough money for a bigger family and Naruto knew he was ready to take care of another baby at this point in his life.

Before Naruto knew it, he had waited long enough and it was time to go check the test. He breathed shakily, getting up and rubbed his hand over the fabric of his pajama pants. This was it. He walked over to the sink and picked up the pregnancy test from the sink counter and brought it up to his eyes to see the small screen _clearly_.

There was no mistaking it.

The small screen showed that the test was: _positive_.

Naruto clasped a hand over his mouth, his eyes welling with tears. He was pregnant! He excitedly lowered himself to his knees almost instantly at the sight of his hope that had come true. He was starting to feel a little dizzy. He felt the tears leaving his eyes and slowly grinned, still staring at the screen. He was pregnant, for a second time. Fuck, he let Uchiha Sasuke knock him up twice, and he couldn't be happier. He wiped the tears from his cheeks, not knowing why the hell he was crying. It was probably pregnancy hormones or some shit but he was just so happy. Sasuke had really wanted this so badly and he could finally give it to him. Yes, Naruto wanted this baby too but Sasuke had been going insane about having another one.

The only thing that felt wrong was that he found out about this baby all alone, without Sasuke being here, and it made him feel really lonely. He missed him. Sasuke was his comfort, his best friend, his _home_, and having gone a month without him was beyond hard for him. He didn't even think it was this difficult for Minori. Naruto felt as if there was piece of himself missing. He sniffled, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand and smiled big.

Now, how was he going to tell him? Sasuke was returning in a couple days and he didn't know exactly how to surprise him.

* * *

Naruto pulled a clean pillow case over one of the pillows that had been on the bed, his heart beating extremely fast since then. Fuck, he couldn't calm down after finding out that there was another baby growing inside of him. Sasuke's baby. The feeling gave him those jittery butterflies. Those butterflies that made him want to run out and scream it to the entire world. But to save himself from looking like a total madman, he simply placed a hand on his stomach softly, smiling to himself, and his eyes began to water again. There was going to be another little him and Sasuke running around here soon.

"Kaasan, why're you cryin'? What's wrong?" Minori came walking into the bedroom with his head cocked to the side curiously when he saw his Naruto's eyes glistening. He looked like he was going to start crying.

Naruto immediately raised his hand to wipe at his eyes, not wanting Minori to think there was anything wrong, and then looked him with a grin. "I'm fine, Minori. I'm not crying." He wondered how convincing he sounded with his voice coming out as shaky as it did.

Minori walked over and climbed up onto the bed, nodding. "Oh, 'kay. I don't want Kaasan to be's hurt or nothin'." He muttered protectively, standing up on the bed.

Naruto eyed the child, inwardly wondering how Minori would take the news. He didn't exactly want another sibling and he had voiced that. Many times. Naruto's eyebrows rose thoughtfully and he decided to approach the subject in a subtle manner. "Minori, I'm gonna have a surprise for you soon." He told him, putting the pillow he finished casing at the top of the bed and the little blonde looked at him with sudden brightness.

Minori's eyes were wide as he bounced across the bed and over to his mother, his hair falling in his eyes a bit. "Wha?! A surprise? Really? What kind of surprise, Kaasan!"

Naruto half-smiled. "Well, _I_ think it's an exciting surprise," He laughed a little when Minori's mouth dropped open expectantly and he put his hand on the boy's head before raking Minori's hair back out of his beautiful face. "But you'll have to wait until tousan and I tell you together, okay?"

Minori nodded quickly, grinning. And then he went silent, obviously thinking to himself. What could it be? "Is it candy?!"

Naruto shook his head, laughing. "No, it's not candy."

Minori thought again. "Toys?!" He shouted, surely.

"Uh... no, not toys. I think you have enough toys for now, don't you think?" Naruto leaned over, reaching for another pillow and then grabbed another clean pillowcase out the pile of fresh bed sheets and pillows cases on the bed.

Minori went quiet again and thought hard. Of course he didn't have enough toys! He needed lots more! Suddenly, he stepped forward and clasped his hands together. "Is it's the doggy I's ask for?!" His mother looked at him with an odd expression and Minori fell onto his knees, holding his hands together tighter. "Oh please, Kaasan! I've been beggin' and beggin'! It's my doggy, right?" He whined, pouting adorably with his big, blue eyes full of hope.

Naruto blinked and stopped mid slipping the pillow into the case when he realized what Minori was talking about. Sometime before Sasuke had left for Australia Minori had been going on and on about wanting a dog and he remembered that the boy ended up annoying him and Sasuke with his constant asking. It got to the point that they told him to stop asking and _maybe _they would think about it, so he had completely forgot. He pursed his mouth at the expecting look on his three year old's face and shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe."

Minori gasped and squealed before tossing himself back onto the bed. "Yesssss!"

Naruto smiled wider. Maybe getting Minori a pup would smooth over the baby news. Even though, he and Sasuke would most likely be the ones to take care of the pet. Minori was only three and as long as the dog was alive and in front of him that was all that mattered to the child. He doubted he would care about feeding it, grooming it, and it taking the thing on walks.

Naruto threw the pillow he had back onto the bed and sighed. Even with the thought of a dog making the baby news blow over smoother, he was still anxious. He didn't want Minori upset at him. The boy was still so clingy and wanting all of his attention. How the hell was he going to divide his attention between Minori and a new baby?

* * *

_to be continued..._

**A/N:** Don't worry, next chapter Sasuke will be back from Australia and I wonder his reaction. Lovelies tell me, how should Naruto announce it to Sasuke? And even though it's still early, what do you guys want the baby to be, a boy or girl? I, of course, already know what the baby will be but I want to see where everyone else's head's at. XD


End file.
